Only The Strong Survive
by JenDOUAT
Summary: This story takes place at the diner when Marian returned. Just a little different. No Frozen arc in this story. Henry is going to learn something new about himself as well. OutlawQueen/SnowQueen friendship/SwanQueen frienship later My first fic. Rated T for now, will be M later.
1. Chapter 1

"No" Snow gasped shaking her head.

Emma turned to see her mother with her shaking hand held over her mouth. Tears formed in Snow's eyes as she watched Regina walk out of the diner. Snow had never in all her years seen such a look of defeat and desperation on Regina's face. Her face held the loneliness of a lifetime of heartache. Sadness overtook Snow's heart and gripped it like a vice. Snow was angry, overwhelming anger surged through her body. Baby Neal began to whimper in her arms as she stared at the door of the diner.

Emma turned to her son, "Let's go home Henry."

He stood and looked at her, his eyes blazing, "I'm going to go stay with my mom tonight. She needs me."

Emma didn't want him to go and his words "my mom" stung, but she gave him a small nod and he walked out the door.

"Mom?" Emma went to her mom.

Snow had waited twenty-eight years to hear that word come from Emma's mouth. But she couldn't even look at her daughter in that moment. "Emma, I can't talk about this right now." Snow stood with Prince Neal in her arms and swiftly left.

"Just give her some time Emma." David said to his daughter. "Things were finally good."

His words hung in the air. She had to get out of there everyone was staring at her. Emma left out the back door without another word. She felt horrible about what had happened, but she didn't know. She was just trying to save a life. There was a slight breeze in the air that carried an unfamiliar chill. She suddenly wished she had a jacket on. Hook followed behind Emma wanting to give her some space, but this was as much his fault as it was hers. He would let her get some air. He knew she needed a few minutes to process what had just happened.

Robin looked up just in time to see Regina walk out the door. "Regina." Her name was but a whisper as he felt like the air had been knocked out of him.

"What is it Robin?" Marian asked with her head on his chest as he held her tight.

"Regina." He whispered again as his hands finally fell to his sides.

"What about her?" Marian looked at him. She was confused.

Robin stared at the door until Little John finally patted his shoulder. "Let's go home Robin. We can talk about this in the morning."

As Regina walked down the stairs leaving the diner her eyes fell upon the spot where she and Robin had been kissing just moments ago. And as she turned on to the sidewalk where she had been walking and holding Roland's hand the pain washed over her. It was suffocating her. She shivered against the cool air thinking how alone she felt. She clutched at her aching heart as she tried to push the memories from her mind. She could not retrace the steps she had just taken with her true love. With a puff of purple smoke she was gone.

Henry walked out of the diner just in time to see the remnants of the purple smoke that his mother had vanished in. He began to run to her house. His heart was aching from the pain he saw in her eyes. She was wounded. He needed her to know that he was going to be there for her. He picked up the pace and was home in five minutes.

The door was locked so he rang the doorbell. He looked up at the sky as snow flakes began to fall.

Regina heard the doorbell ring and didn't want to answer it. She debated just going to bed, but then it rang again followed persistent pounding. She made her way downstairs drying her eyes on the backs of her hands. She hesitated with her hand on the knob not wanting to see anyone. The pounding came again making her jump. She jerked the door and saw her son standing there with snowflakes in his hair. She couldn't have held back her tears if she had wanted to.

Henry hugged his mom. "It's going to be ok." He whispered.

"Now that you are here I am fine Henry." She smiled at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" They sat on the sofa together and he held her hand.

Regina looked around the room and her heart hurt. The memories of she and Robin sitting there drinking wine, talking and kissing. His hands roaming her body while she held his face in her hands. She put her hand to her lips as she remembered their last kiss. Remembering the way his lips felt on hers. She closed her eyes against the painful memory.

"Mom?" Henry was worried about her.

She turned to him and smiled. "I'm ok honey. Why don't you go take a shower and get ready for bed."

"I don't want to leave you. We can just watch some TV and hang out for a while." He suggested.

"It's late my prince. I am about ready for bed myself." She sighed.

"What am I going to do about clothes? I think I've grown since last year when I was here." He smiled.

As she placed one hand over the other and waved it, pajamas magically appeared. "Thank you mom."

She smiled and kissed his forehead and he went upstairs.

While Henry was in the shower Regina decided to go upstairs and change into her pajamas. As she opened her bedroom door she was overwhelmed by the smell of Robin. It's almost like he was standing right beside her, but he wasn't. He was with his wife. That thought hit her hard almost knocking her to her knees. She looked at her bed. Sheets and blankets still a mess from early this evening. She lay on her bed and pulled the pillow that smelled like Robin to her chest. She held it tight as the memory of their lovemaking replayed in her mind. Memories of skin on skin. His hands exploring every inch of her body. The way he kissed her and touched her. The memory was painful, but she cherished that memory with all of her heart. Her hot tears streamed down her face and into his pillow. She had never been loved like that. She had never felt so light, so alive. And when true love came together in that most intimate way, it was magic. Magic like none other. In those moments she would have never guessed how broken she would be just hours later.

Snow paced the floor in their apartment as Charming sat on the couch trying to comfort their fussy son.

"Snow, why don't you sit down. You are wearing a hole in the floor." Charming smiled at his wife.

Snow didn't appear to hear him as she continued to pace back forth and chew the finger nail on her ring finger.

"Earth to Snow?" Charming said a little louder.

"What?" She snapped.

David stood and placed Neal in his crib and walked over to his wife. "Do you want to tell me what you are thinking?" He asked placing his hands on her arms to stop her pacing.

"No." She replied trying to walk away.

"Snow White. Don't shut me out. Tell me what you're thinking." He held her to him.

"I don't know what I'm thinking. I don't really feel like talking to anyone right now." Snow answered through gritted teeth pushing away from him.

"What is wrong with you?" Charming was frustrated now. Neal was fussing and his wife was shutting him out and seething with anger.

"Wrong? What's wrong? Are you serious David?" Snow threw her arms up in the air.

"Snow I realize that Regina is upset, but..." He began but was then cut off mid sentence.

"Upset! Upset! David, upset doesn't even begin to cover it. History is repeating itself. This is my fault!" Snow yelled leaving the apartment slamming the door.

Snow made her way down to the now empty diner. Granny met her at the counter. "What can I get for you?"

"The strongest drink you have." Snow huffed out.

Granny brought her a glass of chocolate milk. "What is this?" Snow asked.

"You're a nursing mother. That's the strongest drink I have...for you" Granny added pouring herself a shot.

"Well that seems." Snow reply dripping with sarcasm.

"Your daughter sure screwed things up." Granny deadpanned.

"I know."

"What are you going to do about it?"Granny asked before downing her shot.

"Me? What I am supposed to do? I don't know how to fix this for Regina. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Snow was yelling.

"Calm down princess! You need to be there for her. Let her know she's not alone. Most people don't know this, but I have a lot of love in heart for that girl. She suffered so much for you. Its time you be there for her." Granny patted Snow's hand.

"What do you mean suffered for me? She was laways trying to kill me!" Snow snapped

"If the queen had wanted you dead, you'd be dead!" Granny spat back at her. "Tomorrow you will go to her. And try to remember that this isn't about you. You have a tendency to forget this world doesn't revolve around you."

Snow finished her drink and headed back upstairs to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a very draining day.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry went to check on his mom after his shower and she was asleep. He could tell she had been crying. She hadn't even changed into her night clothes. He sat next to her for a moment and couldn't remember a time he had ever been more angry. Emma, Hook and Robin had hurt his mom. She had done nothing but save and protect them all and they emotionally destroyed her yet again. He brushed her hair out of her face and wiped a tear that was still on her cheek. She used to do that for him when he was sick or had a bad dream. He had woke up countless times when he was little to find his mom next to him. Henry felt this knot in his stomach and he wasn't exactly sure what it was. Maybe it was the realization that even though they had hurt his mom, it wasn't as bad as he had hurt her in past. He wanted to scream and yell, he wanted to throw things. Instead he covered her with a blanket, kissed her on the head and went to his room.

It felt good to be home, but Henry was angry. He couldn't stop the feelings that were overwhelming him. He had never seen his mom in love before and what he saw when she was with Robin was most definitely love. She laughed and smiled more than he had seen in years. And now those smiles were replaced with tears, heartbroken tears. He paced back and forth in his room because the anger he felt would not subside so he could sleep. The more he thought about what happened earlier in the evening, the more angry he became. He could almost feel his blood literally boiling. He looked out his window at the snow falling. Silently the snowflakes covered the ground. He grabbed his jacket and headed down the stairs and out the back door.

Henry ran out the back door and down the dark streets of Storybrooke. He didn't know where he was going but he had to run. He had to burn some of the negative energy off. He ran by the sheriff's station and saw David sitting behind a desk reading. Henry snuck past the window because he did not want his grandfather to see him out.

"Henry, it's pretty late for you to be out alone." A voice spoke from the darkness.

"You scared me!" Henry shouted angrily.

"What are you doing out here?" Grumpy asked.

"Just needed some fresh air." Henry looked down kicking the snow at his feet.

"Crappy night huh kid?" Grumpy gave the boy soft punch to the arm.

"You could say that." Henry was still reluctant to make eye contact.

"Your mom is strong man. She'll be ok." Grumpy tried to reassure him.

"Why is it that everyone thinks she is so strong that she can take anything?" Henry asked. "I'm so tired of everyone hurting her and not caring about her at all!"

"Whoa, kid. You may not know this, but I do care about your mom. She saved our lives." Grumpy sighed.

"She has saved you all more than once. How many times does she have to sacrifice herself before you all give her some respect? How bout some loyalty? She deserves better than any of this!" Henry didn't realize he was yelling so loudly until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Henry, that is no way to speak to your elders." His grandfather looked at him.

"It's ok Charming. The boy needs someone to talk to. And I actually understand him completely." Grumpy smiled at Henry. "Meet me at the docks tomorrow around ten Henry. We will try to catch some dinner for your mom. And I'm always here when you need to talk...or yell." Grumpy patted the boy on the shoulder and left.

"What are you doing out here?" David asked turning Henry to face him.

"I don't owe you any answers." Henry looked David in the eyes.

"Does your mother know you are out here?" David's accusing glare set Henry off again.

"Would you people just back off my mom. Back off! Stay away from us! I don't want any of you near me or my mom for the foreseeable future." Henry glared back at his grandfather. His stare challenging the man before him.

"Don't talk to me like that." David was shocked by the attack.

"Then don't attack my mom with your accusations." Henry growled back.

"Let me take you home. To Emma." David grabbed the boy by the arm annoyed by the conversation.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. The whole "Charming" family has hurt my mom for the last time." Henry jerked his arm away from his grandfather. "I can find my own way home. Stay away from us. I can't believe how stupid I've been."

"What do you mean?" David was confused.

"I got so wrapped up in hereos and villains that I forgot I turned against my own mother. I turned on her because of stories in a book. She had done nothing but love me and try to protect me. Yet I saw nothing but good versus evil." Henry sighed.

"Why don't you come home with me? I just came to pick up some files from the office and I'm headed home now."

"No. I meant what I said. Stay away from us." Henry turned and left.

David stood shocked by what had just happened. He wanted to call Emma, but knew that would only push Henry further away. Henry was obviously struggling with what had happened earlier in the evening. He decided to discuss it with Snow and Emma in the morning.

Robin had been so shocked to see Marian. His long dead wife was living and breathing. He couldn't believe it. He went to her and held her tight. Himself, his wife and their son holding on to each other. He felt so...sad. He paused because he knew he shouldn't feel that way, but when he looked up and saw Regina's face... There it was, the ache in his heart. When Regina left the diner he wanted to go after her, but everyone was watching him. He wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to go to his love. The answer was simple. Regina was his love. The question was, how does he explain that to Marian.

Morning came too quickly for the Mayor. She woke up tired but had to get ready for the day. Now that everyone had their memories back she had duties to take care of as Mayor of Storybrooke. She heard a noise and jumped out of bed remembering that her son was home. She ran downstairs to see what he was doing.

There he was. Her beautiful son had made her breakfast. "Go back to bed mom. I will bring this up in a few minutes." He ordered.

"Henry, you did this for me?" She smiled.

"Yes. I've realized that I never appreciated you. And I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you. You deserved better than the way I treated you. I can't go back and change that but I would like a fresh start. I love you mom." He went to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Henry you don't have to make anything up to me. You are my son and I love you with all my heart." Her voice was soft.

"Now go upstairs and wait for your breakfast." He smiled.

Regina ate breakfast with her son. They talked about everything from what happened in New York to what happened in the Enchanted Forest. And then he brought up last night.

"Mom, I really liked Robin. And I know you love him. I have hope that everything is going to be fine."

"Henry I'm so sorry this happened, but let's just try to move on. You start talking about hope and you remind me of your grandmother." They laughed. Henry would let it go for now but he will be discussing it with Robin.

"By the way son, don't sneak out in the night anymore. It was way too cold." Regina smiled at him.

"How did you know?" He was surprised.

"A mother knows her prince." She reached over and messed his hair.

"Did you follow me?" He was worried she may have heard his conversation with David.

"No. Just a simple protection spell to keep you safe. Then I just waited up until I heard you get back in bed. I figured you needed your space."

"Thank you mom. I did. You always understand me better than anyone else."

"That's what a mom does love." She smiled.

Henry left to go to meet Grumpy on the dock to catch dinner. Regina showered and got ready for her day. She sat at her desk staring at a picture of when Henry was about four years old. This brought memories of Roland and she felt a tug at heart.

There was a knock on her office door and Regina lifted her head from the financial report she was going over. Snow White peeked in the door.

"Do you have a minute?" Snow asked.

Regina could tell Snow was nervous about being there. But their relationship had changed recently. Snow was probably worried about the memories this had brought up of Daniel. But Regina felt no anger toward Snow or anyone else at this moment. She just felt broken.

"Sure." Regina replied.

Snow came in pushing Prince Neal in a stroller. She sat across from Regina and lifted the baby into her arms. He became fussy instantly.

"What can I do for you Snow?" She asked. Regina could sense Snow's anger and frankly it was unnerving. This pillar of hope and love was overflowing with rage. This was different. Regina put down her pen and stared at her step-daughter cautiously.

"Nothing. Regina I am so worried about you. I watched your heart break last night and I am so sorry."

"If you are worried that I'm going to turn Emma into ball of fire, I'm not." Regina smile at her.

"I'm not worried about that. You are different. You have true love." Snow said trying to talk over the crying baby.

"Had. I had true love. But that's gone now." Regina was now starting to worry about the vibes Snow was giving off. "What is wrong with him?" She asked.

"I don't know. He's been like this since last night when everything happened." Snow sighed.

Regina stood and held her arms out for the baby, "May I?"

Snow handed the baby over. "Your grandson is cute isn't he?" Snow smiled.

"I'm not old enough to be a grandmother. I'm just an Evil Queen stuck in this damn town."

"Regina..." Snow started but stopped watching Regina with Neal.

Regina held the baby close and patted him gently. She was saying something to him so softly that Snow couldn't hear. Whatever she was saying to him he found soothing. Soon he was relaxed and quiet in her arms. And as he relaxed so did Snow. She felt a sense of relief as she watched Regina's face soften.

"There we go." Regina cooed softly.

Snow watched this woman intently as she held the newborn baby. This woman who had killed so many without hesitation or remorse. This woman who ripped Snow's heart right out of her chest, twice. Once in anger and once to save Prince Charming. This woman who got to be a mother to Henry when Snow herself had sent her own daughter away for a chance to break a curse that Regina had cast. This woman who had said goodbye to her own son to save the entire town. This woman who had hated, raged, killed, hunted, loved and lost. This beautifully strong yet fragile creature was her step-mother and she was broken. Snow watched her wondering how she was even able to function with all that she had been through. She was suddenly furious again. She tried to calm herself so she could talk to Regina about how she was feeling. Keep it about Regina and not herself as Granny had instructed.

"How are you doing after last night?" Snow asked softly. She watched Regina shift in her chair. Regina cradled the baby so she could see his little face.

"I don't really want to talk about it Snow." She kept her eyes on the baby laying so peacefully in her arms.

"You need to talk about it Regina." Snow waited. She watched the first tears fall silently from Regina's eyes. Snow had never really seen Regina cry and this caused her to feel enraged once again.

"What do you want to hear? That I'm broken? That I don't know what to do? That I hurt so bad that I am slowly suffocating?" Regina said calmly so she didn't disturb the infant in her arms. "Or do you want to hear how I wanted this so much? You want to hear how I wanted to have a family with Robin, Henry and Roland? How I wanted to wake up next to him for the rest of my life? How I wanted to be pregnant with his child? To feel his baby moving inside me? To have him holding my hand as we brought new life into this world?" Tears streamed down her face. "Do you want to hear how I cried myself to sleep last night? I thought of a thousand ways to end what I was feeling, a spell, a potion, something, anything to make the pain stop. But Henry. Henry would not approve of any of those things."

Snow's tears fell as she listened to Regina open up about her hopes, dreams...and pain.

"So why did you really come by, just to see me broken?" Regina looked up meeting Snow's eyes.

"No. I came to offer you some comfort, support and of course hope." Snow smiled tearfully.

"When you walked in I could sense your anger. You want to talk about it?" Regina asked.

"I don't know what to say, I was so angry last night. I felt feelings I had never felt before. Must be the hormonal changes." Snow shrugged.

Regina bent and kissed the little prince on his forehead. As her lips touched his forehead a bright light appeared. It was so bright that Snow had to turn away.

"What was that?" Snow asked as the light faded.

"I have no idea." Regina looked confused.

"Did you do something to the baby? Was it a spell or something?"

Regina was annoyed by her questions. "A spell? No. I did nothing of that sort. Guess no matter what I do or how hard I try, I will always be the Evil Queen." Regina whispered.

"That came out wrong Regina. I didn't think you did anything bad. It was white magic. Born of true love." Snow smiled.

"I didn't cast any spells or curses. I just kissed the baby. I think it was him." Regina stood and handed Neal back to Snow.

"Regina, I know you and Robin will be together. I had never seen you so happy. And it made me happy to see you smile."

"Please stop. It hurts too much. Henry stayed with me last night and that helped. But I am lost right now."

"Please don't let the darkness back in. You have come so far." Snow begged.

"I'm not. For Henry." Regina smiled as she traced her finger over his picture.

"You are not the Evil Queen. You are Her Majesty the Queen and the only parent I have left. Neal's only grandparent. I see who you are on the inside and maybe one day you will too. You are the strongest most beautiful woman I know. I know this is going to work out. You wait and see. If you need me I am only a phone call away." With that Snow stood and left.

After Snow left Regina refused to take any calls or visitors. Henry was the only person allowed near her. And of course she spoke with Snow on issues concerning Storybrooke and maybe she enjoyed spending time with Neal. She felt like an injured animal hidden away to lick her wounds. Emma had called her and come by several times trying to explain her innocence. Robin had called leaving messages asking that Regina call him. She would do no such thing.

Snow stepped in as acting Mayor while Regina stayed behind the scenes helping her with all the financial planning and decision making. Snow White became the face of Storybrooke.

Things continued this way for three months. She hadn't really left the house much. It was time to go grocery shopping and Henry refused to let her use magic to take care of it anymore. She hadn't been feeling well and he thought she needed some fresh air. The season had seemed to change to winter over night. It snowed almost daily. They drove to the store and talked about things that had been going on. Henry often asked her if she was ok. Of course she said yes, but he knew differently. She had been sick and had lost a few pounds, but other than that she felt great.

"Can we get some Twinkies?" Henry asked while scanning the junk food aisle.

"Anything for you." She kissed his cheek. He was almost as tall as she was now.

"Do you remember when I was little and would get sick, you would sit on my bed and rub my forehead all night. It just let me know you were there. It always made me feel better." He smiled at her.

"I do." She smiled, but then her head began to swim.

Henry's smile quickly faded as he looked at his mom. Her face was ghostly white and without warning she was on the ground. He ran to her side, but she would not wake up.

"Mom!" He screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

The customers in the grocery surrounded them. And before Henry knew it, Robin appeared out of nowhere. Robin scooped Regina in his arms and ran for the door. He began questioning Henry as they made their way to the hospital.

"I don't know what happened. We were talking and she just passed out. She hasn't been feeling good the last few days. But nothing serious, it was just a flu." Henry held his mothers hand as Robin carried her in to the hospital.

"Where is Whale?" He yelled walking through the door.

Henry went through all of the events for the last few weeks for the doctor. She was placed on an IV and had tons of blood drawn. She finally started to stir after a few hours. She woke up confused and disoriented.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You fainted." A voice responded.

"No. No. No." She began to cry.

"Yes mi'lady. I am here." Robin walked to her bedside and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Why?" She cried.

"Because I've missed you and you fainted in the grocery store I was shopping in." He tried to bend and kiss her but she turned her face away.

"Don't. Go back home to Marian." It was barely a whisper, but caused him to flinch.

"I want to be here with you." His eyes were pleading with hers.

"Robin, please stop. I can't be hurt anymore. My heart can take a lot, but seeing how happy you were to see Marian, I can't handle that."

"My long dead wife had returned from the grave. I was in shock. When she appeared I couldn't very well act like I didn't know her. She knows that my heart belongs to another. My heart is no longer hers." He tried to reassure her.

"I can't do this." She began to panic. She needed him out of the room.

"I'm not the only one who misses you. Roland asks for you daily."

"My sweet boy. How is he? Is he okay?" She asked.

"Yes. But he wants to see you." Robin knew her soft spot.

Dr. Whale returned with her chart and looked over all of her test results. He stopped short and looked from Regina to Robin. "I need to speak with the Mayor alone."

"I'd like to stay." Robin looked to Regina.

"Please go." She looked away from Robin. If something was terribly wrong with her, he was the last person she wanted pity from.

Robin wanted to argue with her, but he knew her well enough to know she had made up her mind. He couldn't believe he had done this to her. He had broken her spirit. He would do what ever it took to help her heal. He knew how to get to his queen so left the hospital on a mission.

"Is it something serious?" She asked when Robin had left.

"Yes it is. We are going to bring in the ultrasound machine and take a look right now." the doctor left briefly and returned with the machine.

Dr. Whale squirted gel on Regina's abdomen and then placed a wand on her stomach. He moved it around and she watched as different shapes appeared on the screen.

"There it is." The doctor stated.

"What is it?" Regina asked nervously staring at the screen.

"That is your baby." The doctor smiled at her.

"What? It must be a mistake. I can't have children." Regina stared in disbelief.

"Well, don't tell this baby that. This baby is strong and healthy, your majesty." Dr. Whale smiled at her.

Regina replayed the night of Marian's return in her mind. Flashes of clothes torn off and skin against skin. She and Robin had made love that night before going to Granny's. And now this. She never even thought that she could be pregnant. She never thought she would get the chance. Tears of joy and sorrow spilled from her eyes.

"Regina are you ready to go home? Are you feeling up to it? Your IV is done. All of your other tests look great."

"Yes. I am ready to go home. Do you know when the baby is due?" She asked nervously.

The doctor glanced at the chart, "This little one should be here in April."

"Thank you."

Regina got dressed and was ready to go. She met Henry in **_the_** hallway and assured him that everything was ok. She was going to be just fine. She was nervous about being pregnant, but for now she will just revel in the emotions she was feeling.

When they walked through the front door of the mansion Snow and Charming were in her house.

"What's going on?" Regina asked.

"What are you doing?" Henry glared at David.

"We heard what happened at the grocery store and came right away. How are you feeling?" Snow rushed to her side.

"I'm ok. I'm very tired. How did you get in my house?" She yawned.

"You come lay on the couch. I'm going to wait on you hand and foot for the next couple of days. I asked Henry for his key while they were running tests at the hospital. It took some persuasion, but I got the key and made you some soup." Snow said kindly.

"That's really not necessary." Regina yawned again.

Henry stood back and watched his grandmother with his mom. He had made it clear to Snow at the hospital that he could take care of his mom, but didn't mind her coming over to cook. He wasn't thrilled about seeing his grandfather however. Henry was on edge with them there. He would not let anyone hurt his mom and would do anything to keep her safe. Henry stayed next to Regina and monitored every conversation.

Once Charming left, Henry headed up to his room to play some video games. His mom seemed to be resting comfortably on the couch after she ate.

Without even realizing it, Regina drifted off to sleep on the couch. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when she woke up to Neal crying in his little bed Snow had brought over. Snow picked him up and tried to quiet him before he woke her, but it was too late. Regina watched as Snow tried to console the baby. He was now over three months old. Regina watched him intently. She knew he was powerful, even as an infant.

"I'm so sorry he woke you."

"It's ok Snow. Can I hold him?" Regina asked from her place on the couch.

"Of course."

Regina held the baby in her arms. She sang to him softly and touched his little cheek. Snow noticed something different about the way Regina looked at this moment. The baby stopped crying and just looked at Regina.

"You did this didn't you?" Regina asked the infant. "You healed me. You knew what I desired and you healed my body and made it happen." Neal smiled up at her. "I thought so. And just so you know, I will always be here to protect you. But we will have to come up with something for you to call me other than grandma." She smiled back at the baby.

"How do you do that? Every time you hold him, he calms right down. That is the strangest thing."

"I don't know. I remember when Henry was a baby and he would be fussy. I would just talk to him and tell him stories. He would usually calm right down."

There was a knock at the door and Snow left the room to go answer it. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Robin and Roland standing there.

"Can I help you?" Snow was angry with him.

"I need to see her. I need to know she is ok. Please Snow." He begged.

"She may throw a fireball at me if I let you in."

"I need to see her." His eyes pleading.

"Robin, you hurt her and I'm not going to stand by and watch you hurt her over and over again. And Henry is standing gaurd not wanting anyone near her. I can't let you in." Snow stood her ground.

"Please." Roland asked in his sweetest voice.

"You have five minutes Robin. Make them count. And if I see she's getting upset, I will throw you out."

"Thank you." He whispered as they walked through the door.

Snow let them in and stayed behind as they walked into the living room. Robin stopped at the doorway and watched Regina with Neal. He wished a million times over that she was holding their baby. He wanted nothing more than he wanted to have a family with this amazing woman. He was captivated by this moment. There was no turning away. He slowly entered the room holding Roland's hand.

"Your majesty?" He was a little nervous.

"Robin, I told you..." Her voice trailed off when she saw Roland. "Roland, come here baby." She smiled.

Roland ran to her with his face alight with the most beautiful smile. Snow came and took Neal from Regina and left her alone with Robin and Roland.

"I missed you too much." Roland said climbing on the couch and wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I have missed you too. Has your dad been taking you for ice cream?" Regina asked kissing the top of his head.

"No. He said we have to wait for you." He played with Regina's hair.

"Well, if I am feeling better tomorrow maybe your dad can bring you by and I will take you."

"Dad. Pleeeeeaase." Roland begged.

"Of course my boy." Robin smiled.

"Regina, I want to stay here with you. It's not fun at my house." Roland lay his head on her chest.

"Honey, I wish you could. I don't think your mom would like that very much though. But I promise I will visit with you every chance I get." She hugged him close.

Roland yawned."My mom keeps telling me no when I ask for you. It makes me so mad. I want to spend the night here with you."

Regina looked helplessly at Robin. She didn't know what to say to the young boy. He was far too young to understand what was going on. And this was causing her heart to hurt again. She felt the panic starting to sink in again. She was finding it hard to breathe.

"Are you ok mi'lady?" Robin rushed to her side.

"Yes. I'm fine. This is just difficult."

"Are you ok?" Roland asked.

"I am now that you are here. You being here makes everything better. You are my knight in shining armor." She kissed his nose and he lay back down on her chest.

"We will go now so you can rest, Snow only gave us five minutes. I promised him I would bring him by. Perhaps he can stay one night with you very soon." Robin held her hand in his and kissed it before she could pull away.

"By the way, how noble of you to use Roland so I wouldn't throw you out." She quipped.

Robin stood and lifted Roland off of Regina. Roland began to cry and so did Regina. She tried to stand to kiss him goodbye and the room began to swim.

"Whoa. Sit down. What's going on?" Robin looked concerned.

"I'm ok. I stood up too fast." She gathered herself and stood slowly. "Don't cry Roland. I will see you tomorrow. I promise. And a Queen never breaks a promise to her Knight." She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you Regina." Roland hugged her again.

"I love you too sweet boy."

After they left Regina sat in silence for several minutes trying to compose herself. Seeing them just reopened the wounds she had been trying to heal. Luckily, Snow returned not long after to distract her from her self pity.

"You ok?" Snow asked.

"I have been asked that about three hundred times today." Regina forced a smile. "But I am ok."

"Can I ask you a question?" Snow asked.

"Yes."

"I overheard you tell Neal he healed you. What did you mean? He's just a baby." Snow was curious.

"That my dear is between your son and myself. I know your history and you can't keep a secret." Regina smiled at her.

Snow opened her mouth to object, but quickly realized she wasn't going to get any more information out of the queen.

"Well perhaps one day I will know the secret too."

"I'm sure you will." Regina stood from the couch. "I'm going to go to bed now. I know tonight is Henry's night with Emma so I am going to go say goodnight to him. I just want to thank you for being here."

"You are welcome. Henry said that Neal and I can stay in his room." Snow followed Regina up the stairs.

"That is fine with me." Regina yawned.

"I love watching you with Neal. It's a side of you that I haven't seen since you...for a long time." Snow did not want to bring up the memory of her saving her.

"He's a sweet baby and very powerful." Regina kissed the baby's forehead.

"You know Henry really does not want to go to Emma's." Snow said as they walked upstairs.

"I know he's still angry with her, but I told him he still needs to go. He's been waiting on me hand and foot. I feel awful about that." Regina sighed.

"He loves you so much Regina. He wouldn't have any other way."

"I know he does. It's been a long road for he and I, but I feel like we are closer than ever." Regina smiled.

"He threatened his grandfather." Snow blurted out.

Regina turned from the stairs and walked back to where Snow was standing, "What?"

"When he went out the other night in the middle of the night. Charming caught him yelling at Leroy and told him to not talk to his elders that way. Henry yelled at Charming and told him he needed to stay way him and you. That the whole Charming family better stay way from his mom. Henry told David he would not allow anyone else to hurt his mom." Snow was rambling.

"What have I done to him?" Regina's knees felt weak and she slowly sank down onto the stairs. She began to sob uncontrollably because she had turned her son into an angry young man who felt he had to protect her.

Henry heard his mother's heartbroken sobs and ran out of his room to see her sitting at the bottom of the stairs. His grandmother was standing over her trying to calm her. "What did you do?" Henry bellowed as he ran down the stairs.

"Henry..." Snow started.

"Just stop!" Henry snapped at his grandmother. He turned to his mom, "Mom, what happened?"

"Oh Henry. Please don't be angry with your grandparents or Emma. This situation was bound to happen. I've spent too many years on the dark side to get a happy ending. This is no ones fault but my own. So I want you to stop being angry with them. I won't have you yelling at your family. They love you as much as I do my prince...well almost." She smiled with her hand on his cheek.

"I won't let anyone else hurt you mom." He flung his arms around her neck.

"It is not your job to protect me. It is my job to protect you."

"We will protect each other." He smiled at his mom with tears in his eyes.

"You two are amazing." Snow whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Henry got up and hugged his grandmother.

"You were just trying to protect your mom. But we all are right now. I haven't even spoken to Emma since this all happened. I've been so angry too Henry. This is my fault. I started all of this for you Regina. I feel awful." Snow cried.

"Would you two please stop. This is way to emotional." Regina sniffed finally standing. "Go get packed Henry and I will say goodnight before I go to bed. Snow, thank you again for everything." Regina turned and went to her room. She needed a warm shower to wash off the days events.

After her shower, Regina opened Henry's door and told him goodnight. She reminded him that Emma was on her way to get him. He rolled his eyes which caused her to laugh out loud. She kissed him on the head, told him she loved him and would see him tomorrow. He hugged her and she went to bed.

**_Please review and let me know what you think. I have 5 more chapters to edit but could use some input! Thank you!_**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Regina and Robin took Roland for ice cream. As they walked down the street eating the ice cream, Regina strated to feel ill. She began vomiting in a trash can on the side of the road. Robin was instantly by her side holding her hair out of her face.

"Good morning your majesty, feeling ill?" Rumple asked walking up. "What a pity."

As she looked up to respond, the look on his face stopped her from saying anything. He looked down to her abdomen and smiled. "Oh my dearie, other than looking a little green right now, you are positively glowing. She's going to be a handful." He smirked and walked off.

"What is he talking about?" Robin looked at her confused.

"I hate that man." Regina growled.

"Regina?" Robin's tone was sharp and she flinched away from him.

"Robin. Can we not do this here and with the taste of vomit in my mouth." Her eyes pleading with him.

"Let's go back to your place." He put his hand on her arm and basically led her down the street.

He was stomping and pulling her down the street. He almost plowed over Red who had been walking toward the diner. Regina just looked at the woman and shrugged. Regina had never seen Robin so angry. Poor Roland was running trying to keep up with them.

She was nervous when she walked in the door. She did not want to tell him, she didn't know how to tell him. She walked immediately upstairs to the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth while he waited impatiently outside the door. Roland had gone into the yard to play so there was no getting out of this. She opened the bathroom and Robin stood there with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

She walked passed him and into her bedroom. The way he stood there staring at her made her uncomfortable. He was not making this situation any easier.

"What is going on?" He asked walking toward her. Her back was against the wall.

"I'm just not feeling very well Robin. That's all." She lied. She hated herself for it, but he belonged to another.

"Cut the crap Regina!" He yelled and pounded his fist on the wall next to her face.

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked at his sudden outburst, her hand instantly over her abdomen. She knew she would never have to protect herself or their baby from him but her protective instinct was kicking in.

"You're lying to me. I won't have it Regina. I want to know what is going on and I want to know now." His face was red and his eyes were blazing.

Regina suddenly began to laugh. It was unexpected, but Robin looked like a two year old having a tantrum. She pushed her way passed him and walked down to her kitchen. Robin stood in her bedroom for a moment stunned by his own actions. He made his way downstairs and watched Regina and Roland in the kitchen. Regina was making Roland a peanut butter sandwich while Roland sat on the counter talking to her.

"Regina, can I please stay here with you?" Roland was asking.

"Maybe we can spend one night together, but we have to ask your dad nicely." She smiled kissing him on his head as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"He'll say yes. He loves you." He smiled.

Regina took him off the counter and Roland went in to the living room to watch television.

"Regina..." Robin started.

"Stop." She held her hand up. "Let me give you a piece of advice Mr. Hood. You can't bully a bully." She smiled at him still humored from his earlier actions.

"I was not trying to bully you. But I don't like you lying to me." He rubbed his hands over his face. She was so infuriating and yet he loved her more than anything.

"Your tantrum was cute. For a moment I thought you might actually throw yourself on the floor and start kicking and screaming." She laughed.

"This is not funny." Why did she make his blood boil like this?

"I know Robin. That's because you can't see your face, but I can and it's funny." She laughed.

"You are making me crazy." He whispered through gritted teeth.

"I can watch Roland for a bit. Go spend some time with Marian. Maybe she won't make you crazy." She smiled softly at him.

"Ouch." Robin sighed. "Can he spend the night here with you and Henry? I will be here to pick him up in the morning."

"Please your majesty, please can I spend the night with you?" Roland had his arms wrapped around her.

"Of course you can." She held him tightly.

The knock on the door made Regina jump. She opened the door and Marian stood there with a look of disgust and anger on her face.

"I'm here for my son." She demanded.

"I'll get Robin." Regina said quietly.

"I'm here." He walked up behind her placing his hand on the small of her back. Roland was standing behind his father and Regina.

"Come on Roland. We are going home." The anger in her voice apparent to everyone.

"No! I'm staying here." He yelled at his mother.

"No you are NOT staying here." She reached for the boys hand.

"My queen needs me." He cried.

"Marian, this isn't necessary." Robin interjected.

"I will not have my son staying here with this monster."

"That's enough!" Robin growled pushing Regina behind him in a protective manner.

"Oh protecting a monster?" Marian laughed.

"She's not a monster!" Roland was still screaming.

"Roland! She has killed countless people. Entire villages. For no reason. Son, she is a monster. And I will not have you spending time with her."

Regina's mind went numb. She couldn't think any longer. Her rage at what this woman was saying was becoming uncontrollable. Her sins were being exposed to a four year old little boy that she loved with all her heart. Surely he would never look at her the same. He would no longer love her and want to spend time with her. Tears were escaping her eyes. And then she heard the little boy's response to his angry mother.

"I am her Knight and she is my Queen. I will not leave her. If you take me I will run away from you. I will never let you find me." Roland was shaking with anger himself.

Regina's need to protect the little boy was overwhelming. She bent down and lifted Roland into her arms and hugged him tight. Marian took a step toward her and Robin stopped her with just a look.

"Roland. It's ok. You don't have to cry. Everything is going to be fine. Shhhh." Regina soothed.

"I won't leave you. I love you. You are not a monster. You are my mom." He hiccuped.

"She is not your mother Roland! I am!" Marian yelled again.

"We need to leave. My son is not going anywhere tonight. You and I will discuss this issue now. Alone." Robin's voice was firm and angry.

Regina had never heard Robin sound like that. She turned with Roland and headed toward the kitchen when she heard Robin shut the door. She sat Roland on the counter and wiped his tears.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly.

"No. I know she's really my mother, but I want to be with you. I want to call you mommy." He put his arms around her neck.

"I want that too." Regina hugged him back.

"Did you really kill people?" He asked her innocently.

She closed her eyes as tears escaped. Her sins were haunting her yet again. No matter how hard she tried someone was always there to remind her they existed. Her past was never left to rest.

"My mother called you the Evil Queen. But you love me." Roland wiped her tears this time.

Regina placed her hand over his. "A long time ago I was the Evil Queen. And I did do terrible things. I did kill people. And I am so sorry for those things now. I wish I could tell you it didn't happen my sweet boy, but it did." Regina was sobbing.

"Well, do you still kill people?" He asked.

"No. I don't."

"But what if someone tried to take me?"

"I would use my magic to stop them. I would never let someone take you." She smiled softly.

"Ok. Can I sleep in your bed tonight? I know you will protect me." He hugged her tightly.

She held him close. "Of course you can. And I will always protect you." She was relieved he didn't want to run away from her. "But for right now why don't you go finish watching cartoons." She needed a moment to compose herself.

Robin and Marian made it to thhe edge of the forest before she turned on him. "How could you? She murdered me!"

"And yet here you are!" Robin shouted back. "She's not that person anymore."

"So you love her?" Marian asked.

"More than I can explain." He sighed.

"You go to her for now, but I will not give up on us!" She cried.

"I want to be with her. I'm sorry you are hurt, but I love Regina. And you will not speak to her or of her the way you did tonight." Robin turned and left.

When Regina walked in the kitchen from the living room she was startled to see Robin standing against her counter.

"You scared me!" She gasped.

"I'm sorry!" He whispered walking toward her.

"What are you doing?" She asked backing away until she backed into the wall.

"Something I've been dying to do all day." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

Regina was shocked at first. Her body rigid with tension. Her mind telling her this was wrong, but her heart yearning for more. She finally relaxed in his arms and kissed him back.

He broke away her, "where is Roland?"

"Asleep in Henry's bed." She replied breathlessly.

"Good." And with one quick motion he scooped her up and carried her upstairs.

"We can't Robin." She protested. "You're married."

"Regina, I am right where I want and need to be. My son is where he wants and needs to be. I love you." He kissed the tear rolling down her cheeked.

"You want to be here?" She asked.

"Yes my love. Forever." He laid her on the bed and took his place next to her.

He began to kiss and she pushed him away with tears in her eyes. "What it is Regina?" He asked softly.

"Robin you were right. I was lying to you." She cried.

"What is milady? If you are ill, I will be here to help you every step of the way." He caressed her cheek.

She turned and opened her nightstand drawer and held a paper in her hand. She studied it for a few moments with a soft smile before handing it to him. He took it and looked at turning it every which way trying to figure out what he was looking at.

"What is it?" He asked with a confused look.

She had never been more terrified than she was in this moment. The moment of truth. "That my dear Robin, is our baby." There she had said it.

"What?" He asked looking from the picture to her eyes to her abdomen.

"I'm pregnant." She smiled at him.

"A baby. So you're not sick?" He had been so worried.

"No." She laughed as he was suddenly on her kissing ever inch of her face.

"So you're happy?" She asked with insecurity in her voice.

"How could you possibly think I wouldn't be? When is she going to be here?"

"In April. Wait she? It's too soon to know if it's a boy or girl." She laughed.

"When you got sick the day we got ice cream, Rumplestiltskin said "she" was going to be a hand full."

"I mystery have missed that while I was throwing up." She looked at him as rubbed his hand over her stomach. "What about Marian?"

"I told her this is where I want to be. And this is where I will be. If that's ok with you of course?"

"Yes it's fine with me." She kissed him softly.

"I could take away Roland's memories. The memories of his mother yelling at him. And the memories of my past that were exposed to him. Though I doubt this will not be the last he hears of the Evil Queen." Regina whispered.

"No. Like you said, this may not be the last time he hears a story about the Evil Queen. I want him to be prepared. It's good to know he loves her as much as I do." He took her into his arms and held her close.

"I need to tell Henry about the baby. I don't want him to find out from anyone else."

"I agree."

They went down to the kitchen and made dinner when she heard Henry come in from school.

Regina called Henry into the kitchen and they all sat around the table.

"Is everything ok?" He was a little worried.

"Yes. I just have something to tell you." She paused. "I wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant." Regina nervously awaited his response to this news. He didn't appear to be very pleased.

Henry looked from his mom to Robin several times. He was happy, but he was worried about his mom too. With Robin's wife back from the dead and all that his mom had been through, he wasn't sure how they were feeling about it.

"Robin, I really like you. And I know that my mom loves you. These passed three or four months she has been hurt, real bad. That, I don't like. And I will not let her be hurt anymore. So you tell me, how do you plan to handle this situation with your wife and my mother?" Henry asked.

Regina was shocked. Her son was so grown up and she realized he was trying to protect her. But the way his shoulders were squared and the anger that was very apparent in his eyes were the exact image of herself. She felt like she was looking in a mirror. The guilt she felt made her heart ache.

"Henry..." Regina said softly.

"No mom. He needs to be honest and answer me. You have spent years protecting everyone, it's about time someone protects you and puts your feelings first." He didn't mean to be so short with her. He turned back to Robin, "Tell me Robin, where does my mom fit into your life? Because if she isn't first, then you shouldn't be here."

"Henry, I am so sorry for everything I have put you both through. I had no idea Marian would return from the grave. I just want you to know that I love your mother. Regina is my first priority to love and protect followed by you children. She is my true love. " Robin confessed.

"I knew that. I just wasn't sure if you did." Henry smiled.

"I do my lad. I do. I want you to know that I am here to stay. I will be here for your mother and for you until my last day." Robin took Regina's hand.

"Good. I certainly hope you are right. I am very happy mom. I can't wait!" Henry hugged his mom.

"I love you Henry." Regina whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." And then he turned to see Roland walking downstairs from a nap. "Let's go have a sword fight and leave these two love birds alone for a while."

"Yay! Sword fight!' Roland jumped up and down and followed Henry.

Henry stopped and walked back to the table, "Mom, we need swords." He was starting to enjoy his mothers magical capabilities. He watched closely as two wooden swords appeared on the table with just a wave of her hand. It really was awesome. "Thanks mom. You are the best." And the two boys ran out the door.

"That was incredibly intense." Robin smiled taking Regina's hand.

"I've never seen him like that. He's changed so much in the last year, he's so grown up. He shouldn't have to feel need to protect me. I did that to him. I was so evil that everyone wanted to get revenge. He always had to watch me fight and claw my way through this life. What have I done to him?" She looked down at her hands.

"The boy is smart my love. He knows that all you have ever done is love him and protect him. He's becoming a young man and wants to protect his mother. You have raised him well. He is going to be an amazing man and one day an amazing husband." Robin kissed her hand.

"Oh Lord. Don't talk about him getting married. He's growning up too fast already. And the thought of him leaving me to move into his own home. With his own family... It'll be like losing him all over again." There was that panic again.

"Milady, you will not lose your son, but you will gain a daughter. Just think of that way. And then grandbabies." He smiled his cheshire cat smile at him.

"You always know just what to say to make me feel better." She brushed her fingers against his cheek.

"Well, we have some time before dinner your majesty, what shall we do?" He gave her his most mischievous smile.

"I need a shower. I'm feeling a little tired. Can you help me with that?" She took his hand and led him upstairs.

"Happy to." He followed his queen up the stairs to her master bathroom locking the door behind them.

As he helped her out of her clothes he surveyed every inch of her body. He ran his hands up and down her arms looking into her eyes. "I never thought I could be this happy." He purred in her ear.

"I feel...light." She said softly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I think it's the baby. A baby born of true love is light magic. I don't feel as much darkness and heaviness in my heart. I feel joy. I feel peace. Two things I haven't felt since Henry was younger." She touched his cheek.

"You have always had it in there. We just had to find it. Our baby girl and I." He rubbed her stomach again.

He let his hands trail down her chest to her breasts. She breathed in sharply and moved away from him a little. "Why did that hurt so bad?" She asked.

"Your body is changing my love. Soon our baby will be drinking from these." He bent and kissed her softly on each breast.

"That is such a strange thought. I can't even grasp that right now." She giggled.

"You will mi'lady. You will." He helped her into the shower and then left to give her some space.

**_I was going to drag out Robin and Regina getting back together, but I couldn't take it! I'm editing Chapter 5 now._**

**_Thank you for the reviews. Please leave reviews and let me know how you like it!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_First of all THANK YOU to everyone who has read this story! I apologize for the lengthy chapters, but its a pretty long story. Changing rating to M due to Leopold flashbacks. Emma makes her appearance in this chapter. _**

Snow came again the next day to stay with Regina while Robin was working with David on some missing items from Gold's shop. Henry was at school and Roland was taking a nap when she got there.

"How are things today?" Snow asked sitting across the table from Regina.

It became a pattern that as soon as Snow arrived with Neal, Regina had to hold him and kiss his little face.

"Things are good Snow. I'm glad you are here. I need to ask you something."

"Sure. What is it?" Snow was thankful for this new found relationship.

"It's very personal." Regina was blushing.

"Ok?" Snow was a little nervous now.

"When you were pregnant, did your boobs hurt?" Regina was embarrassed to ask.

"Oh God yes. It was awful. I could barely wear..." Suddenly she stopped. "Are you pregnant Regina?"

"Yes. I am." Regina smiled at her.

"What? How? I don't understand." Snow felt confused.

"You gave birth four months ago and you are asking me how?" Regina laughed.

"No. I just mean...I remember you and my father trying and it didn't happen." Snow was again reluctant to bring up the past.

"Well, your son played a part. He's very powerful. When I was holding him and telling you how much I wanted this with Robin, I kissed the baby..."

"And the bright light." Snow interrupted. "Light magic. He healed you."

"Nature took its course from the night before after that." Regina smiled.

"I can't believe it. I am so happy for you." Snow hugged Regina.

"Thank you. It's going to be a bit interesting with the Marian situation. But Robin and I will make it work."

"How is that going? With Marian?" Snow inquired.

"She knocked on my door last night and proceeded to tell Roland what a monster I am. And she told him how I had killed so many people for no reason." She looked down at Neal who always watched her so intently.

"Why would she do that? She basically hurt her own child by saying those things. And besides, that was the past." Snow reached across the table and took Regina's hand. "I feared these hands for so many years. I feared you, but I look at you now and I feel nothing but love. I know our relationship is just starting to heal, but I want you to know that I do love you Regina. And I have held hope in my heart that one day you would have goodness in yours again."

"Snow, I hated you for so long. I am truly sorry. I hope we can continue to build our relationship. I am really going to need you these next few months. Pregnancy is terrifying. Plus I have grown quite fond of Neal. I love seeing him every day. And I love you too Snow."

Roland walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes. Regina gave Neal back to his mother so she could lift Roland into her lap. "Good afternoon Roland." She kissed his head.

"Hi Your Majesty." He buried his face in her chest.

"Your Majesty?" Snow asked. "So formal." She smiled.

Roland placed his hand on Regina's cheek. "She's my Queen and I am her Knight." Roland clarified.

"That's right." Regina smoothed his hair and kissed the top of his head.

The doorbell rang and before either one of them could move, Mr. Gold was in the kitchen.

"What the hell Gold?" Regina's arms went protectively around Roland.

"I'm sorry, but I needed to see you to confirm my suspicions." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Not that my personal life is any of your business." Regina said under her breath.

Gold began to walk toward her, but then instantly retreated with a look of fear on his face.

"What?" Regina asked at his odd look of terror.

"You. You may not know it, but you are extremely powerful right now with that baby growing inside of you. I can't even get close to you. It is like an invisible forcefield around you." He was still walking backward until he bumped into the wall. "I've never seen or felt anything like it."

"I know. Neither have I. Now is there something you need?" Regina asked.

"I went to the store this morning to meet with Charming and he has not had any luck in locating the missing items from my shop." He was rambling quickly.

"And this is my problem because..." The Evil Queen responded sarcastically.

"Regina, don't you think it must be important if I'm here to ask you for help?" Rumple quipped.

"So what is it that is missing?" Snow interrupted.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with Princess." Rumpled snapped at Snow.

"Regina, do you want me to leave you two alone?" Snow asked.

"No. What is it Gold? I have other things to do today."

Regina pulled out the chair next to hers and sat Roland in it. She knew her magic was very powerful right now. She had been feeling it for weeks. She didn't know it was strong enough to scare Rumplestiltskin however. She wanted to keep Roland close because she didn't trust the imp.

Rumple was still not able to get near Regina and he found this to be very unnerving. Her protective feelings for the little boy and her unborn child were preventing him. He would have to do something about her eventually. He could not have her there, in Storybrooke, with more power than himself.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really what?" Rumple was confused.

"You want to come to me for help and at the same moment conjure thoughts of doing me in?"

"How did you know?" He was taken aback.

"I can hear your thoughts Gold." Regina was shocked by his next thought. "Don't you dare." She said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He lied.

"You better not think of hurting him. Or you get no help from me!" She spat at him.

"I'm sorry. Please your majesty. Please help me find what is missing." Rumple begged.

"How can I if I don't know what I am looking for?" Regina asked.

"I'm going to concentrate on the item I am looking for. Since you seem to be able to read my thoughts you will know. And do me a favor and keep it to yourself." Rumple closed his eyes and concentrated soley on that one item.

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. As she did the image appeared in front of her and she gasped. "No."

"Do you see why this is so important now?" Rumple whispered.

"How could you let that happen? Again?" She whispered back as if Snow couldn't hear them.

"We just need to find it. Now." Rumple needed it back before someone figured out how to use it.

"And again, how do expect me to do that?" Regina's patience was wearing thin.

"You are very powerful right now. I just need you to close your eyes and concentrate on the item." He instructed.

Regina closed her eyes and invisioned the missing item. She saw in her vision someone going into Gold's shop. The figure was blurry and she couldn't see a face. She got the sense that the person was a woman. She saw the person wave her hand over the counter and the missing item appeared in front of her. She lifted it off the counter and walked out the door. And the vision was gone.

"I don't know where it is. I saw a figure come in and take it. I got the feeling it was a woman, but the image was blurry. I have no idea who it was or where they were going." Regina sighed. She suddenly felt very tired.

"That's good Regina. I have a feeling I know where to go now." Rumple smiled at her noticing she suddenly looked very drained. "You take care of yourself."

"I will. And Rumple, don't you ever threaten me or one of my children again. I will eliminate you." Her voice was harsh.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He replied as he walked out the door.

"Regina, you could hear his thoughts?" Snow had never heard of anyone being that powerful.

"Yes I could hear his thoughts. It was very strange. I can't hear yours if that is what you are worried about." She smiled.

"No. Not at all. I have just never heard of anything so powerful."

"Neither have I. I have been feeling very strong on a magical level. I know its the baby. And the farther along I get, the more powerful I feel. It's a little bit scary." Regina confessed.

"I'm just thankful that your heart has found true love. I know you would never abuse your new found power." Snow smiled.

"The thing is, now I know that Rumple is a threat. That makes me very uncomfortable." Regina placed her hand over her stomach.

"I think you scared him off." Snow smiled.

"You feel like getting some lunch?" Regina asked while rubbing her hand over Roland's hair.

The two women decided to go to Granny's for lunch. They chose to walk to the diner so they could enjoy the sunshine. They chatted along the way as Roland ran up ahead with his arms out like he was flying. Regina could hear him giggling. Regina suddenly tensed and then bolted toward Roland.

"Roland! Stop!" She screamed.

Snow was confused. She didn't understand why Regina was panicked. Regina waved her hand and the boy was instantly in her arms as a tree branch fell just inches from him. Snow stopped in her tracks as she watched the scene unfold. She was completely frozen.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked smoothing his hair and kissing his face.

"I'm ok mama. You saved me." He smiled up at her.

"Are you guys ok?" Snow asked when she made it to them.

"We are ok. Let's just get to the diner." Regina was visibly shaken.

Once inside the diner they sat in booth and looked at the menus. "How did you know?" Snow asked.

Regina's hands were still shaking. She had one arm around Roland and was biting her nails on her other hand. "I don't know. I could sense it."

"Whoa. That is some power." Snow whispered.

"It's overwhelming." Regina whispered back.

Granny came to the table to take their order. She looked curiously at Regina for a long moment before walking back to the kitchen. When she returned with their order a few minutes later, Regina and Granny both turned to the door and stared.

"What is that noise?" Regina asked.

"What noise?" Snow looked confused.

"I hear it. I have no clue what it is." Granny responded.

"Hear what?" Snow asked again.

"Shhhh!" Both women quieted her.

"It's so annoying. Like nails on a chalk board." Regina covered her ears.

Granny looked at her again. "How can you hear that?"

"It's the..." Snow began but then remembered no one knew about Regina's condition.

"The what?" Granny asked.

"The curse. Since we've been back Regina has had super sensitive hearing." Snow lied.

"Interesting. I don't know what's going on here, but it's very interesting." Granny turned and left.

"Thanks Snow. I'm really not ready for anyone to know." Regina patted her hand while Granny watched the two women with a very curious eye.

They ate and chatted about the day. They laughed at Roland who was being his silly self. He loved to tell stories and this entertained the two women while they ate. About twenty minutes into their lunch Regina suddenly tensed.

"What is it?" Snow asked.

"I need you to take Roland to the back." Regina whispered.

"Why?"

"Marian is coming. I don't want him in here for any confrontation. Most of the people in this diner hate me. I don't want him exposed to what could quickly turn in to a lynch mob." Regina stood and grabbed Roland out of the bench next to her.

"No mama. I don't want to leave you." Roland hung to her whimpered.

"Just for a few minutes love. Go with Snow and Neal and I will be there in just a few minutes." She kissed him and rushed them out.

The door of the diner opened and Marian walked in. She surveyed the diner and her eyes instantly met Regina's. She advanced toward Regina her eyes blazing with anger and hatred.

"You!" She screamed.

"Its me." Regina said calmly.

"I will destroy you!" Marian was still screaming.

"Marian. This is not like you, you seem a little...off. Please don't make a scene here." Regina was pleading.

"You think I'm afraid of you? I'm not afraid of the Evil Queen! You don't scare me! I will kill you."

"Marian, don't do this here." Regina's patience was wearing thin with this woman.

"Don't tell me what to do! You don't rule this land!" And Marian raised her hand to slap Regina when her hand froze in mid air.

"Listen Marian, I am sure you have your issues with Regina, but not in my diner." Granny stepped protectively in front of Regina.

"Do you know what she has done? The hurt and pain she has caused? And you wish to protect this woman? She is pure Evil!" Marian raged on once her hand was freed from Granny's grip.

"I do know what she has done. I know her past better than most. But the Regina I see almost daily is not evil. And I will protect her. I suggest you leave." Granny had her hands on her hips.

"She has my son. I want him back now!" Marian was out of control.

"Robin is on his way. I can sense him. He is close." Regina whispered to Granny.

Grumpy who was also sitting in the diner came to stand next to Granny. "We won't let you hurt her. Regina saved us all."

"She has bewitched you all. It must be a spell or a curse. You have forgotten what she is." Marian was still raging.

"That is enough!" Robin yelled has he walked through the door.

Marian turned to him and softened slightly. "Robin. I just want you to come home."

"That is not going to happen. I am with the woman I love. I mourned you for years. I can't go back to the past, to a ghost. I hope that you can find happiness once again as well. But you will never attack her again." Robin was firm as he put his arm around Regina.

"I will have you back. One way or another we will be together." Marian stormed out the door knowing exactly who could help her.

"Thank you all for standing up for me." Regina smiled.

"You are finally where you need to be. We don't want anyone changing that for you. Especially with what is to come." Granny smiled glancing at her abdomen.

"How did you know?"

"A woman knows honey. A woman knows."

Snow emerged from the back room with Roland and Neal. She looked concerned. "Everything ok?"

"Yes. I just need to get home and rest. I feel exhausted." Regina took Roland's hand and they left the diner.

Marian left the diner and headed straight to Mr. Gold's shop. She knew the Dark One would be able to help her. Her anger and rage boiling inside her ready to explode. She burst through the door, "Dark One! I need to speak with you!"

"What do you need with me, Marian is it? Your beloved Robin Hood has moved on has he?" Gold asked appearing behind the counter.

"Shut up! I need to get rid of the Evil Queen." Marian hissed.

"First, watch your tongue before you lose it! Second, that isn't going to be as easy as it sounds. Her majesty is very protected right now. You see the child she's caring is a product of true love and is very powerful." He watched her intently as he shared the news of the baby.

Marian's heart was breaking in her chest. Her Robin was having a child with another woman. How could this be? He belonged to her.

"Oh. You didn't know about the baby? Sorry to be the bearer of bad news." Gold smiled.

"We have to get rid of the child. If he has a child with her, he will never be mine again." She cried.

"Yes well, you won't be able to get close enough to her to do anything about that. She is very powerful. You would have to wait until the baby is born and then do away with the Queen herself. No need to punish an innocent child. I do warn you, true love usually finds away and all magic comes with a price." He laughed.

"I don't care the cost. I want my husband back."

"Technically he's not your husband anymore. You're dead!"

"Just stop! What do I need to do?" She begged.

"Wait until the Queen has the baby, and then get her to drink this." He handed her a small bottle filled with liquid.

"What is the cost?" Marian asked.

"Bring me the child." Rumple smiled.

"Why?"

"That is not your concern." And with that he turned and left her in the shop.

It had been four months since her visit with Mr. Gold and still Marian could not bear the news that the Dark One had given her. She would not wait for the child to be born. She needed her sweet Roland back. She needed Robin's arms holding her tight. That would never happen with the Evil Queen and her unborn child in the way. Marian walked straight to the Queen's house and stood outside. She would come up with a plan of her own. One that would reunite her family. She watched as all the lights went out and the house went dark for the night. Visions of Robin holding that vile woman as she slept haunted her. She didn't even hear footsteps walking up behind her.

"You should really go home." Emma had been coming by to see if Regina would talk to her yet.

"I have no home without Robin and Roland." Marian's voice barely a whisper.

"Robin and Regina would never keep Roland from you. But right now Roland is frightened of you." Emma tried to sound soothing.

"So the Evil Queen cast her spell over you too? Rumplestiltskin gave me a potion a couple of months ago to take care of this issue." Marian turned to her with a questioning look

"You have to understand that you have been gone for years. Things have changed. People have changed. But if you aren't careful, the darkness you feel will consume you. And just like Regina once was, so will you be. Consumed by hatred and rage. And whatever potion Gold gave you, I would think twice before using. What did he want in return?" Emma asked.

"The child." Marian whispered. She was ashamed.

"What child?" Emma was confused.

"The Evil Queen is with child. My Robin's child. The Dark One says the child is a product of true love." Marian cried.

Emma pulled Marian in to a hug. "I am so sorry I brought you back to such a complicated life. I had no idea."

"It's ok. Here. Take the potion. I was to give it to her once the child was born. She would then die and I was to take the child to Gold. I don't want to have a heart of darkness. Not for the sake of my Roland." She sobbed.

"It's the right decision. I do need to let Regina know that Gold is after her child. I hope you stay away from him. He will not be happy you have had a change of heart." Emma advised.

"I will go back to the forest with the Merry Men. They will help me find my way." Marian reassured her.

"Come on. I will give you a ride." And with that the two women left.

Emma dropped off Marian and spoke to Little John of the situation, he knew to keep an eye on Marian until things calmed down. Once back on the road she called a number she that she had been avoiding for weeks, Regina.

"Hello?" Regina asked in a sleepy voice not looking at the caller id first.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Emma asked.

"Ms. Swan, I know that you did not call me at...11:30 at night to discuss my personal life." Regina snipped.

"Well are you?"

"Let me guess, your mother couldn't keep a secret?" Regina asked suddenly annoyed.

"My mom knows?" Now it was Emma's turn to be mad. "Am I the only person in town that didn't know?"

"If Snow didn't tell you, who did?" Regina was sitting up in bed.

"Marian." Emma waited for Regina's response.

"Oh. And how did she find out?"

"She went to Gold. I'm holding a potion that was to be given to you once the baby is born. It was going to kill you. Gold wants the baby." Emma again waited for the Evil Queen to appear on the other end of the line.

"What? Why?" Regina's voice was fearful.

Emma was shocked when the Evil Queen didn't rear her head. Instead she got a terrifed response from Regina Mills, mother to be. Emma wasn't sure how to handle this new person. She felt like a stranger.

"I don't know. Apparently the baby is a product of true love and supposed to be very powerful."

"Thank you for calling and letting me know." She sounded vulnerable.

"But why didn't you tell me? We were becoming friends before I brought Marian back. And I didn't do it intentionally. I had no idea. And I am so so sorry Regina." Emma was being honest.

"I know. But my heart was broken. I didn't know what to do or if I would survive that type of heartache again. Thanks to our son I did. And then Robin and I have found each other again. I'm sorry I was so angry with you. This whole situation is tough. How is Marian now?" Regina asked.

"She seemed a little better once I talked to her. Little John is keeping an eye on her now. Maybe you and I can have a cup of coffee tomorrow at the diner and try to mend our fences. Henry is talking to me again, but it is definitely not the same. He was very angry with me and I haven't seen you in months! I miss you." Emma confided.

"Smart boy. He gets that from me." They both laughed. "I'll meet you tomorrow morning at nine for coffee. I have a meeting at ten at town hall." Regina stated.

"Just one last question, how far along are you?" Emma asked.

"Eight months. It's been a good six months since I last saw you." Regina replied.

"So very soon there will be a new bundle of joy. That's exciting. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. The thought of seeing you, you know, huge makes me smile." Emma laughed.

"Thanks a lot Swan." Regina smiled.

They hung up the phone and had plans to meet for coffee the next morning. Regina fell into a deep sleep where where her dreams were haunted by the hands of the Dark One trying to steal her baby and Marian laughed while holding on to Robin and Roland. She tossed and turned fighting Rumple in her sleep. Crying for Robin to help her to save their baby.

Once Little John had drifted off to sleep, Marian snuck away. She had taken a book of spells while she was in the Dark One's shop. And while lying in bed looking through the book, she stumbled across the perfect spell. And so back to the mansion she headed with book in hand.

"Robin... Save her!" She cried in her sleep. "Please." She begged in her nightmare for him to help their little girl. "Please Robin. Don't let him take her." She sobbed.

Robin was awakened by Regina crying his name. He quickly rolled over and brushed his hand against her cheek. "Wake up mi'lady." He said gently.

She began to stir under his touch. "Please." She whimpered. And her nightmare transported her to a time long ago. The hand on cheek belonged to a much older man. She was young, sixteen, and had been promised to a king. On their wedding night she had begged and pleaded for him to not touch her, to not hurt her. "Please don't hurt me" her cries tearing at Robin's heart.

He sat up and slightly shook her. "Regina! Wake up love! Wake up!"

She moved further away from him. Silent tears streamed down her face, her hands protectively around her waist.

"Regina, look at me." Robin whispered reaching for her. She looked up at him for a brief second however seemed to be looking through him. "Love. Are you ok?" She was starting to scare him. Her eyes haunted. He had never seen her look so...lost. "Regina, you are scaring me." He moved his hand closer to her and she moved away.

"No." It was barely a whisper. "Don't." She was still whimpering.

Robin wasn't sure what to do so he grabbed his cellphone and called David.

"Hello?" David answered his voice thick with sleep.

"I need Snow or Emma or something!" Robin was almost yelling.

"What's wrong?" David asked. Snow could sense something was wrong and sat up in bed.

"It's Regina. She's having a nightmare and I can't wake her. Her eyes are open but she's not seeing anything. It doesn't feel right David. It feels like magic." He was trying to stay calm.

"I'll get Emma and we will be right there. And Robin, don't touch her or let anyone else touch her. Regina is very powerful if she feels threatened who knows what she could do." David ended the call.

Snow was already up and dressed. "No Snow. You and Neal need to stay here. I'm not sure what's going on."

"Neal can stay with Red. I'm going Charming."

The Charming's woke Emma and David briefed both women on their way to Regina's. Both had a look of concern for the Queen. They have never heard of anything like this happening before. When they arrived David knocked gently and Robin immediately opened the door.

"Come on she's upstairs." Robin led the way.

They were all shocked to see her lying there with her eyes open but unseeing. Her occasional whimper or whisper was eerie. Tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"What happened?" Snow asked walking toward Regina slowly. She had never seen her so vulnerable.

"I don't know. She got a call from Emma late last night. I only heard bits and pieces of the conversation. Then I woke up to her having a nightmare. She was begging me to not let anyone hurt the baby. Then when I touched her face something seemed to change and she was pleading with someone not to hurt her." Robin sighed feeling helpless. "She moved away from me crying. I couldn't wake her."

"Emma why did you call her last night?" David asked.

Emma went through the whole ordeal with Marian and Gold. Suddenly she was hit with a pang of guilt feeling she caused this. "We were going to have coffee in the morning." Emma said when she finished.

Snow inched closer to Regina when Emma grabbed her arm to still her mother. "Let me." Emma smiled softly as she moved closer.

"Regina. It's me, Emma. I'm right here and we are going to figure this out, but I really need you to wake up." Emma's own voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm going to touch your arm. Please don't fry me." Emma's eyes were pleading with Regina's unseeing eyes. Regina only answered with a whimper.

"I don't think she wants anyone to touch her." Robin warned. "I can feel her tension."

"I have to. And it has to be me because I'm hoping my magic can help her." Emma said reaching out to place a hand on Regina's arm. Before she made contact she pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat.

"No." Regina whispered.

"I have to. I have to help you. For Henry." Emma wasn't even sure if Regina was talking to her.

As Emma lay her hand upon Regina's arm she was transported back in time. She was in a room with Regina. Regina's long wedding gown being slowly unzipped by a man much older than her. Emma's skin began to crawl. She watched as Regina begged him to stop. Promised him anything if he wouldn't hurt her. Emma knew this man was Leopold and it sickened her. She wanted to help Regina, but she couldn't move. She couldn't move at all. She watched helplessly as Regina was used an abused by Emma's own grandfather. She watched Regina plead with Cora to get her out of there. Cora just told her to shut her mouth and take what the king had to offer.

It was Emma's turn to cry out, "No. No." She was sobbing. Snow wanted to go to her daughter but knew it was not the best idea.

He was brutal to Regina. Emma couldn't take it anymore, and suddenly let go of Regina's arm. "She can't stay like this. Do something!" Emma was screaming.

"Emma what happened?" Snow and Robin asked at the same time.

Emma was sobbing so hard she could barely talk. "She is locked in her darkest memories. And they are playing over and over. And it's awful." Emma turned to her mother. "Your father was a horrible, vile man. And if he wasn't dead right now I'd kill him myself." Emma couldn't contain her anger.

"Emma!" David reprimanded. "That is enough."

"You have no idea! Oh God it hurts so bad." Emma grabbed her abdomen.

"What is happening?" Robin asked with panic.

"Rumplestiltskin!" Snow yelled.

"What are you doing?" David looked at his wife who was also now in tears.

"He will know what to do." Snow was sure of it.

"I can't let her stay there alone." Emma said and sat back down by Regina and again placed her hand back on her arm. Again she was there in the room. Hearing the sobs of the young teenage girl. "Regina. I'm here with you." Emma whispered.

"Go." Regina sobbed. "Don't want you to see. No one knows." Her voice was weak.

"I'm not leaving you. Just look at me." Emma was soothing her.

"Don't...tell...Robin!" Regina begged.

"Regina he loves you." Emma reassured her. "Just keep your eyes on me. Talk to me."

The scene before her changed and Regina was alone in her room brushing her hair. The king walked in demanding her to take her clothes off. Regina begged him to give her one night of rest. He replied it would either be here or the girl. She heard Regina cry, and beg him not to hurt Snow. And Regina took her clothes off. Emma grabbed the trash can that had been next to the bed and lost the contents of her stomach.

"Just keep looking at me. They are just memories. This isn't really happening." Emma tried to sound confident.

Emma watched as the King summoned his best guard in to Regina's room. Emma began to cry and beg as she was sharing in Regina's pain. She felt as Leopold let his best guard have a go at his teenage bride. "It's so painful." Emma cried almost collapsing.

The scene changed again. Now there was a very pregnant Regina in labor with Leopold standing at the head of the bed looking as if he couldn't have cared less. When the baby came out the mid wife rushed it to the other side of the room. "What is it?" Regina sobbed. "Let me see please." She begged.

"The baby is dead." The midwife answered.

"I can hear it crying." Regina was screaming. "Let me see. What is it? Please. Is it a boy or girl?"

Emma's heart was breaking for the Queen. Regina lay in that bed crying, defeated. Emma had to see the baby. She watched as Leopold went to see the baby and turned with a look of disgust. Emma could hear the baby. The baby was alive. She willed herself to move toward the baby. She was finally able to look over the midwife's shoulder and saw the baby. The baby was alive and she was amazing.

"Why are we telling her the baby is dead?" The midwife asked.

"There will not be another princess in this kingdom. There is only room for Snow. I need a son, not a daughter. Take her to Rumplestiltskin." The king turned on his heel and left his shattered wife to cry alone.

Emma had to get Regina back so she could tell her about the baby, about her daughter. Emma grabbed her stomach in agony again as the pain of childbirth was subsiding.

"Emma. Let go." Snow cried.

"Who summoned me?" Rumple appeared before them. "Oh my, someone has cursed her majesty. Interesting choice of spells, endless torment." Rumple laughed.

"How do we stop it?" David yelled losing his patience and holding Robin back.

"The interesting thing is that I can't get near her still. The unborn child is protecting her. So whoever has cast this spell, isn't necessarily evil...yet."

Emma cried out in pain as she watched as in another memory Leopold beat Regina until she miscarried the second baby she had been pregnant with. And she watched as Rumple appeared to help Regina clean up the mess and to put her back together. Emma found it odd how comforting Rumple was to Regina. She thought she actually saw tears in his eyes as he held her while she cried.

"Oh and Ms. Swan has opted to suffer along with our Queen? This night is full of surprises."

"Rumple, how do we stop it?" Snow asked again.

"White magic. Ms. Swan has to reach deep within and bring out Regina's happy memories to over power the dark ones. There will be lasting side effects of this spell however, but see me if you're able break it." And with that he was gone.

"Emma! Come back! We know how to break the curse." Snow whispered in her daughter's ear.

"Regina, I'll be right back." Emma looked at the broken Queen.

Snow briefly explained to Emma what she had to do. "I'm tired. What if I can't?" Emma cried.

"You can. I believe in you." Snow kissed her daughter's head.

Emma took a deep breath to still the overwhelming pain she felt and began to talk to Regina as she laced her fingers with Regina's. "Regina, do you remember the first time you held Henry in your arms? How about the first time he spit up on you? Or the first time he called you mama?" The scene before her changed and for the first time she saw her son as an infant and toddler. She felt like an intruder on these special memories, but had to do it. Emma continued to talk as she watched Henry with his mom, "Look at him hunting Easter eggs and his first Christmas. He loves you so much."

For the first time in hours, Regina's face softened. Her body seemed less rigid. "Ok Regina how about his first steps? I bet he had so much fun running from you in this huge house." And then the nightmares were gone. "I'm glad he had you Regina. I wouldn't have wanted him anywhere else." Emma bent and placed a kiss on the Queen's forehead. "And how about when he got his memories back and he recognized you, he called you mom." And with that she began to blink back to reality. "And the first kiss you shared with Robin. The first time you heard this baby's heartbeat." Emma placed her hand on Regina's baby bump.

"Emma." She whispered. And shot up in bed and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck. "I am so sorry." Regina cried.

Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of her voice. It was hoarse and barely above a whisper, but it was coherent.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Regina. I am sorry." Emma cried hugging her. "I am so sorry for everything that happened to you at the hands of my family."

The two women stayed like this way for awhile. Robin finally cleared his throat. "Regina, sweetheart, are you ok?" He sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"I am now. And the baby is fine." She smiled at him. He pressed his lips to hers and never wanted to move, but she broke the contact. "I need a moment with Emma, alone, if you don't mind."

"I thought seeing you, you know...huge and pregnant, you would look swollen and miserable. But not Regina Mills, I've never seen you look more radiant." Emma smiled.

"Thanks Swan. I'm pretty happy to see you too."

The Charming's and Robin left the room. "Emma, what you saw was horrific to say the least. And I know the spell that was cast. I know you also felt what I felt, but I tried to shield you so you wouldn't feel it completely. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I can take away the memories." Regina offered.

"No. Regina. No. I understand you better than I ever have. My heart aches, but your strength is what pulled us both through that. And your sacrifice spared my mother from that monster. The memories are mine to keep. To remind me to be thankful even though I may not have had the best life, it was a cake walk compared to what you went through." Emma held her hand tightly.

"Please don't tell anyone what happened. I don't need anyone to see me as weak or look at me with pity in their eyes."

"You are not weak. You are anything, but weak. And when I find out who cast this spell, I will punish them. I may rip their heart out!" Emma was mad again.

"Calm down Ms. Swan, you have light magic not dark. The ripping out hearts thing is my thing." Both women laughed and hugged again. "Thank you." Regina whispered.

"I have something to tell you Regina." Ms. Swan looked at their hands still entertwined.

"What is it?" Regina whispered.

"The baby is a girl." Emma smiled at her.

"I know." Regina said placing her hand on her stomach.

"Not that baby. The baby they told you died. She was not dead, and she was beautiful. She looked just like you." Emma brushed Regina's hair off her face.

**_Please review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ok, here we go! I apologize if I offended anyone with my portrayal of Leopold. But for the purposes of this story I had to go there! Let's find out what happened to the baby! We are going to find out about Regina's past with Granny. We are also going to see a different side of Rumple, which is a set for the sequel I have written. Thank you all for reading along!_**

"What?" Regina asked shaking her head.

"I saw her Regina. Leopold didn't want another Princess in the kingdom so he ordered them to tell you she was dead." Emma explained.

"I don't believe it. I always felt like she was alive. I heard her cry." Regina began to sob.

"Please try to calm down." Emma was trying to soothe her.

"I wonder if she survived? I cast the curse, there have several since then."

"I'm sure she did. She is probably strong like her mother. You know what they say, only the strong survive."

"What did they do with her Emma?"

"Leopold told them to take her to Gold. But I need you to be rational right now for the sake of the baby you are carrying." Emma was still rubbing her forehead.

"Gold! I'll kill him!" She swore.

"Let's not until we find your daughter. I want you to stay in bed. I will go talk to Gold. Do you have any idea how old she might be with all the curses? I have no idea how old of a person I am looking for." Emma smiled. "Robin is probably pacing a hole in the floor waiting to see you."

"I can't just sit here and wait. I need to know. I have no idea how old she would be. I don't know if she came with the first curse or not. I don't know." Regina continued to cry.

"I'm going to put a sleeping curse on you if you don't relax." Emma smiled.

"I'm going to put a sleeping curse on you if you don't relax." Emma smiled.

"I want to call Gold now! I have to this can't wait. I need to know." Regina was trying to stand up, but Emma stopped her.

"Before you do that, maybe you should tell Robin." Emma took Regina's hand. "Talk to Robin and then we will deal with Gold."

"Ok." Regina whispered.

With that Emma got up and left the room. As she left the room, Robin rushed back in.

"My love." He sat on the bed and held her close. "I was so afraid for you."

"I am ok. I just need you to hold me closer than you ever have before." She let the tears fall against his chest.

"I am not going anywhere." He kissed the top of her head and held her closely.

"There is something I need to tell you." She whispered. "And you may feel differently about me after I do. I just want you to know I will completely understand." She looked up with raw emotion and insecurity in her eyes.

"I assure you that my love for you is true and that will never change." He cupped her face and kissed her lips.

"Many years ago when I was married to the king I got pregnant. I was nineteen or maybe twenty at the most. And while I wasn't in love with the king I was in love with the thought of having a baby. To have someone that would finally love me." She paused searching his eyes for any sign that he wanted to leave. All she saw was love and compassion.

"Go on love. What happened?" He took her hands which had been fidgeting in her lap.

"Well I gave birth and Leopold told me the baby was dead. I heard it cry Robin. They wouldn't even tell me if it was a boy girl. I was lost. A large part of my heart died with that baby." She cried.

"I'm so sorry Regina. I'm so sorry."

"Then I got pregnant again, but Leopold beat me until I lost the baby. He had let some of his guards into my bed, not by my choice, so he wasn't sure the baby was his." Her sobs were heartbreaking.

"My love." Robin just held her and kissed her. There were no words he could speak that could convey his feelings.

"When Emma went into my nightmares she saw the baby I gave birth to. It was alive and it was a girl." She smiled at him.

"What happened to her?" Robin asked holding her face in his hands.

"Emma said she heard Leopold tell the midwife to take the baby to Rumplestiltskin because there was no room for another princess in his kingdom." Robin was still holding her face.

"So how do we find her?"

"We have to call Gold and ask him where she is."

"Let's do it." Robin kissed her.

"Do you feel differently about me?" Again he saw the insecurity in her eyes.

"I definitely feel different. How could I feel the same as before? My love for you is stronger than ever. And after all you have through, I vow that no one else will ever hurt you or any of our children." He kissed her with all the emotion he was feelling. "Now let's call Gold."

"We need Emma." Regina whispered.

"I'll go get her. You stay here." After a quick kiss he was gone.

When Emma got to the living room her parents were waiting for her. "Emma, what happened?" Snow was still upset from Emma's earlier outburst. "What did my father do?"

"You don't want to know." Emma couldn't look at her mother.

"I do Emma. I need to know. Regina and I have had such a traumatic relationship. I need to know what happened."

Emma sat on the sofa next to her mother and took her hand. "He hurt her. In every way he could, he hurt her. And she sacrificed herself when he threatened to go to your bed instead." A single tear rolled down Emma's cheek.

"No. He wouldn't." Snow cried.

"When she was 20 she gave birth to a little girl and he told her she was dead. And she was alive. And then when she got pregnant again, he beat her until she miscarried."

"Oh God. No more Emma." Charming stood suddenly feeling sick.

"So he forced her?" Snow asked.

"Yes. And he let his guards do it sometimes too." Emma stood and walked to the window.

"Why? Why would he do that?" Snow cried. "She spent her life saving me and trying to kill me. The torment he put her through. How did she survive?" Snow looked to Charming with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know Snow, but she did. And she is here now." Charming took his wife's hand. "There is nothing we can do about the past, but we can guarantee a much brighter future, for all of us." He smiled.

"Emma, I am so sorry you had to go through that. Are you ok?" Snow wiped her daughter's tears.

"I'm ok. I could feel everything she felt. It was excruciating, but yet Regina was somehow able to shield me. She offered to take the memories away, but I asked her not to. I feel connected to her now. But I will ask her to take yours away tomorrow when she is rested." Emma patted her mothers hand.

"No. I don't want to forget. I owe her everything. I will make sure that everyone treats her the way she should be treated, like a Queen. I will spend my life making it up to her." Snow was more confident now. "We both will." She said looking and Charming and he nodded in agreement. He too knew he owed much to the Queen.

"Don't treat her differently. She doesn't want anyone knowing. She doesn't want pity." Emma warned her parents.

"It's not pity, its eternal gratitude." Charming replied.

"But now we have to find her daughter." Emma smiled.

"We will." Charming corrected.

Snow left the house to pick up the breakfast Charming had ordered. She needed to talk to Granny.

"Granny?" Snow called as she walked in the door.

"Yes your order is ready princess. Here you go." Granny sat two bags on the counter.

"How did you know?" Snow asked.

"Your husband called in and ordered it." Granny deadpanned rolling her eyes at Snow.

"That's not what I'm talking about. How did you know how much Regina sacrificed for me?" Snow whispered.

"The question is, how do you know?" Granny countered.

"Emma told me."

"Leave to the Savior...Hmph." Granny turned to leave.

"Wait! Please. How did you know?"

Granny sighed. "When Ruby was about seven she wolfed out and took off running into the forest. I wolfed out and followed her. We were minding our own business enjoying a night run. We ran by the palace and something caught my ear. I stopped and listened and could here the new Queen crying and begging. I could hear the King's words back to her, that I will not repeat, and then I heard him hit her." Granny paused as a wave of emotion crossed her face.

"What happened?" Snow urged her to continue.

"If the Savior has told you this story, why do you need to hear it from me?" Granny snapped.

"Because someone cast a spell on Regina last night that trapped her in her worst nightmares. Emma only saw bits and pieces. You seem to know more. I need to know if my father was the monster Emma seems to think he was or if there was more to the story." Snow continued.

All the color had drained from the old wolf's face and her eyes suddenly flashed yellow. "Where is Regina?" She snapped.

"At home. Emma broke the spell, but it has taken a lot out of them both."

"Is she alright? Is Regina alright?" Granny gripped Snow's arm."

"Yes, she's fine. Tired, but fine." Snow was trying to rip her arm out of Granny's vice like grip. "Now can you please tell me the rest of the story."

"I went to Regina's room that night. I snuck through the halls in my wolf form so I wouldn't be seen. I followed the sound of her cyring until I reached her room. When I first went through the door she was frightened so I changed back in to my human form. I went to her and held her. I held her for hours, until the sun came up. She was hurt. I helped her get cleaned up and left. I promised her I would check on her every two days. And that is exactly what I did for years. When she had the first baby and it died, she was so broken. Then what that man did to her when she was pregnant the second time was unthinkable. It makes me sick even talking about this. But as she got older and Rumplestliltskin got his hooks in to her she began to change. She pushed me away. I had my own issued by that time with Ruby. Regina refused to let me help her anymore and so eventually I quit trying. Regina had become powerful and dangerous."

"If you two were so close back then, why is she so mean to you here?" Snow asked.

"For the same reason she treats you the way she does. She saves her most snarky comments for you and I because we are the reminders of what had happened to her. Your father was a monster. But no more than most Kings of those days. They were all the same." Granny patted her hand. "Now go feed my girl. She needs to eat." And with that she turned and left.

Regina was lying in bed watching and feeling her baby move in her stomach. She was very active tonight after all the commotion.

Robin came back in with Emma. "Are you ready my love?"

"Yes. Rumplestiltskin!" Regina called his name out.

He appeared as if he had been waiting for her to call. "Yes your majesty?"

Regina was overcome with emotion. She hard time even forming the words she needed to say. "Where is my daughter?" The question was barely above a whisper.

"She appears to be right there." Rumple motioned to Regina's protruding baby bump.

"The one Leopold sent you. The one that he told Regina was dead." Emma interrupted.

"Ahhhh. The Savior and The Evil Queen. What an unlikely duo." He quipped.

"Bet you didn't see that coming!" Emma smirked.

"Watch your tongue Ms. Swan" rumple warned.

"Rumple please." Regina asked. "Do you know where she is? Did she live? Did she come over with the curse? How old is she?" Regina was rambling.

"Regina." Rumple whispered her name and ran a shaking hand over his face.

Robin had been sitting quietly watching Rumple during this interaction. He was taken aback by the emotion he now saw in the man's eyes. This was not something he had experienced before from the Dark One. There was a sense of caring coming from him.

"Is she still alive?" Regina was so afraid of the answer to that question.

"Yes." Rumple answered.

"Where is she?" Still the fear could be heard in her voice.

"She's here. In Storybrooke. I've kept her safe."

"Has she been here all these years?" Regina was in disbelief.

"Yes. Just as Belle had been." He reminded.

"How old is she?" Regina asked through gritted teeth.

"If I had to guess...I'd say about an hour."

"What?" Emma interrupted again.

"I don't understand." Regina was confused. The baby she was carrying was doing flips in her stomach, at least that's what it felt like.

"I used a sleeping curse on her because I didn't know what else to do with her." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Can I please have her Rumple?"Regina whispered.

Rumple looked at the queen for a moment. Many memories flashed in his mind of her tear streaked face. No matter how angry he would be with her, there was a part of him that loved her very much.

With a wave of his hand an infant appeared in his arms. She was wrapped in a yellow blanket and appeared to be sleeping. He handed the baby to Emma because he couldn't get near Regina. He watched as Emma laid the baby in Regina's arms. "This is her." Emma confirmed.

"You know how to break the curse Regina. Just kiss your daughter." Rumple smiled at her softly.

Regina bent and kissed her daughter for the first time. A small wind swept through the room and the baby began to cry. Everyone in the room had tears in their eyes.

"Thank you." Regina whispered to Rumple.

"You're welcome Regina." He wiped a stray tear from his cheek and vanished.

Snow, Charming, Henry and Roland came charging into the room at the sound of a baby crying. Snow feared Regina had gone into early labor, but was surprised to see that was not the case.

"What happened?" Charming asked confused.

"Snow White meet your sister." Robin smiled.

"Mom? Are you ok?" Henry asked coming to sit next her.

"Yes my prince. I'm fine." She kissed his head. "This is your little sister. I'll let Emma explain it all to you ok? I'm a little overwhelmed myself right now."

Regina lay her daughter down and counted all her fingers and toes. The baby was still naked and needed a bath, but since Regina was too weak to move Snow got a bath tub ready and brought it to Regina's bedside. Emma and Robin took the boys downstairs to explain everything and Charming made a call to Ruby and check on Neal.

The baby did not like the bath tub at all. She screamed for ten minutes straight. Regina's body began to react due to her incredibly pregnant state. She dried the baby off and got her clothed.

"Would you like a dry shirt?" Snow asked pointing at Regina's breasts that had began to leak.

Regina looked down in horror. "Why did that happen?"

"Because your baby is crying. It's your body's natural reaction. You should feed her." Snow said handing her a clean night shirt.

"What? I don't know how." Regina's hormones were going crazy.

"I'll help you if you want me to. I'll turn my back and walk you through it." Snow was smiling like she always does.

Regina lifted her daughter in her arms and held her to her breast. She followed Snow's instructions and finally the baby was eating. "Hello beautiful." Regina rubbed her daughter's cheek.

"Do you want me to get Robin? He really should be a part of this."

"Yes please. And thank you Snow." Regina smiled at her.

"Anything you need Regina just let me know. I will be downstairs." Snow smiled. She wanted to hug Regina, but didn't want to push it.

"She told you didn't she?" Regina asked looking down at her nursing daughter, not willing to look Snow in the eye.

"Regina..." Snow whispered as all the tears she had been holding back began to fall.

"That is exactly what I didn't want. I have kept that from you for a reason." Regina finally looked up.

"I am so sorry." Snow cried.

"You don't need to apologize to me Snow." Regina gave her a small smile.

"It's my turn to protect you." Snow smiled back at her with tears streaming down face.

"You don't need to protect me. It was my job to protect you. I was your step-mother. I'm sorry for our troubled past." Regina was trying to read Snow's expression, it was a mixture of pain, regret and happiness.

"But our future is going to brighter than we could have imagined. Can I hug you?" Snow didn't want to push.

"Yes you can." Regina smiled.

Snow stood there shocked for a moment when Regina spoke again. "Hurry up before I change my mind."

Snow bent and hugged her step-mother. "I love you Regina."

"Oh Snow, don't get all mushy on me!" Regina laughed.

Snow left the room to get Robin knowing just how much her step-mother had loved her.

**_Leave some Comments!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for the reviews! I may be done posting chapters for today. Not sure if I will get Chapter 8 up tonight. We are going to see something new with Henry in this chapter. It's something I'm pretty excited about. I am not sure how it will develop...I guess we will have to wait and see... _**

Robin stood in the doorway and watched Regina nursing the baby for a few minutes before he came in. "How are you feeling?" He finally asked sitting next to her.

"Happy, sad, tired, incredibly weak, but so in love." She smiled at him.

"What should we name her?" He asked touching the baby's head while she snuggled further into her mother.

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask the boys." Regina suggested.

Regina lifted the baby and burped her. She then moved her to the other breast. Robin just watched this beautiful woman with such admiration. She had overcome so much. When the baby was done eating and had her diaper changed she was fast asleep in her mother's arms.

"Can I hold her?" Robin finally asked.

"Of course." Regina lay the baby in his arms.

"Hello my little love. You are so loved." The baby began to whimper knowing she had been moved from her mother. "I know you want your mommy back, but just know that daddy loves you too." He kissed her head and she calmed.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Can we come in?" It was Emma and the boys.

"Yes my loves." Regina smiled at her boys.

"The boys have come up with a name." Emma announced.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"Sofia." Roland said proudly. "Sofia The First."

"You can't name her the whole title of a television show Roland." Henry pointed out.

"Why not?" Roland asked.

"Just because." Henry laughed. "But Sofia is a great name mom."

"I agree." Robin smiled.

"She is so beautiful." Henry smiled at her.

Roland hopped up on the bed and looked down at the baby. He gently touched her hand. "Henry, how are we going to protect her?" He asked.

Regina's head snapped up. Henry looked at his mom and smiled, "We will stay with her always and keep her safe like big brothers should. And when the new baby comes we will protect her too."

"We will always protect you Sofia." Roland promised and then kissed his new sister.

Emma ushered the boys out of the room and used her magic to supply Regina with a bassinet and all the baby supplies she would need through the night. She decided to stay a few nights to help with the boys.

"How do you feel about her?" Regina asked Robin once she got the baby settled.

"Sofia? I love her. And I love her mother." He kissed Regina passionately.

"Do you think you will feel differently about her once our baby gets here?"

"No Regina. Sofia is our daughter. I love her as my own. As far as I am concerned, she came into this world as a product of our love."

"Sofia Grace. What do you think?" Regina asked as she kissed him.

"Beautiful." And they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

As Marian stood outside the house staring she was startled by a noise. She turned to see Rumplestiltskin smiling at her. "Dark One!" She gasped.

"Yes and as I said earlier, this night and now morning is full of surprises." He giggled.

"I'm sorry Dark One. I'm sorry." Marian was pleading.

"What's done is done. You stole from me. And the price you will pay will be very very steep. No I'm sorry is going to work for you dearie. You are in too deep." He smiled.

"What is the price?" She asked looking down.

"You will soon find out. You may have cheated death however what lies in store for you may be much worse than death." And with that he was gone.

Once the Dark One was gone Marian smirked knowing she already had the upper hand.

When Emma went back to the window and looked out, she saw something move outside. She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn it was Rumple and Marian. She ran out the front door.

"Where are you going?" Snow jumped up.

"There is someone out there." Emma was on the porch with her gun pulled. Her father was right behind her.

"Where?" Charming asked.

"There." Emma pointed to the bushes on the right side of the mansion. There was no one there now, but she was almost certain who she had seen.

"There was someone here." David said pointing at the footprints on the ground.

"Yes. And I think I saw who it was." Emma said turning back to the house.

Once inside Emma checked on both boys and they were sleeping like angels. Robin had come out in to the hall to check on them as well. "She asked me to check on the boys." He smiled.

"Tell her, we will be here all day and we are spending the night. I have cast a stronger protection spell against all outside magic. We should be safe now. Last night was a very long stressful night. I will keep watch today to make sure nothing is amiss." Emma smiled.

"I can't thank you enough for bringing her back to me." Robin hugged her.

"You are welcome, but it was her strength that brought us back." Emma looked at him. "Robin, I think we need to talk later about this. I'll wake you guys for lunch in a couple hours."

"Emma, do I need to know everything he did to her?" Robin looked down. "As it is, my mind is running a million miles an hour with thoughts and visions that are tearing me apart."

"No. You don't. Just know that, Regina Mills or Her Majesty The Queen, is the strongest person I know. And after what I saw, I will always be on her side. I will always defend her. And I will always be there for her. She has walked through hell. I am surprised she was even able to get pregnant honestly. Take care of her Robin. Love her. She deserves every bit of happiness this world has to offer. And if you hurt her, you will answer to me." Emma smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I love her with all my heart Emma. I have no intention of hurting her. And I too will always be there for her. And I will spend my life protecting her and our children." He vowed.

"Good. Now get back in there. I don't want her to be alone for a while. I think I have an idea who did this. But we all need to discuss it after some much needed rest."

Sleep didn't come easily for most of the house, but when it did come it was peaceful. Regina made sure of that. As she lie in bed listening to the finally quiet house and everyones vows to stand beside her and protect her, she cast a little spell herself. A spell that gave everyone peace in light of this situation. She herself fell into a deep peaceful slumber dreaming of this new family that had come to be hers.

When she awoke she felt sore. Her body ached from what she assumed was laying in bed incredibly tense for hours. Robin was not in bed next to her, but she could hear voices downstairs. Sofia was still asleep since she had just eaten an hour ago. She went to take a shower and wash off the remnants of the exhausting night she had. As she washed her hands over her baby bump she was amazed at how quickly her body was changing. She felt the baby flutter at that moment in the shower. "Letting me know you're ok?" She smiled down at her tummy.

"Talking to yourself?" Robin asked from the other side of the sliding glass door.

"I'm talking to our daughter. I just felt her move." Regina smiled at him. "I think she was doing jumping jacks earlier."

He opened the door and looked at her. For a moment the insecurity of last nights horror flashed in her eyes. He immediately caught her face in his hands and held her gaze as she tried to look down. "I love you." He smiled at her. "I couldn't love you more than I do at this moment." He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Robin. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just painful and I try to forget." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Regina, I love you. And we all have a past that we would like to forget. Sometimes it comes back to haunt us. Like my dead wife for instance." They both laughed. "But you are my present and my future. You and our children are my everything."

"I love you Robin." She kissed him softly.

"I love you too, more than life itself." He rested his forehead against hers. "Your family is waiting for you downstairs." He let his hand rest on her baby bump. "She's getting big." He smiled.

"I know. I can't wait to hold her." Regina sighed.

"You are going to have your arms full with babies m'lady." He smiled.

Regina was dressed and ready to head downstairs when there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." She called as she peeked down at Sofia sleeping in her bed.

The dooor slowly opened and Regina was surprised to see Granny come through the door. Regina rushed to the old woman and let the tears go that she had been holding back. As Granny wrapped her arms around Regina they sat on the edge of the bed. "Snow told me what happened. I'm sorry I wasn't here." Granny smoothed her hair back.

"It was awful." Regina sobbed.

"I know it must have been, but I've got you now." Granny rocked her back and forth.

"I tried not to let everyone see how damaged I was. I tried to keep them from seeing how hard last night was on me." Regina cried. "I was so scared." She whispered.

"You don't have to be strong for me. I'll be strong for both of us." Granny held her tight.

"You always have been." Regina replied. "I'm so sorry Granny."

"For what child?"

"For pushing you away. For continuing to push when we got here. I'm sorry."

"Regina, this old wolf heart holds so much love for you. I know what you see when you look at me, a time you would rather forget." Granny sighed. "Look at me."

Regina lifted her head and looked at the old woman.

"I hold nothing against you. I enjoy our banter, it keeps me on my toes. But if a day ever comes that you need me, I'll be here." Granny smiled at her.

"Thank you." Regina sighed leaving the old woman's embrace.

"Now do you feel better now that you've gotten that out?"

"Yes." Regina smiled.

"Good. You need to let that man downstairs know what you are feeling. He'll love you when you are strong and when you are feeling weak. God knows why..." Granny joked nudging her. Regina smiled at her. "Now, I really would like to meet Sofia."

Regina stood and lifted Sofia from her bed. She placed the baby in Granny's arms as the old woman spoke to the baby in a language Regina remembered from many years ago. She only caught bits and pieces of the conversation, but is was about love and magic. Granny told Sofia that she was a dream come true, and she truly was.

Granny gave Sofia a kiss on the cheek and handed her back to her mother.. "Pity, the kid looks just like you."

"Could be worse she could look like you!" Regina quipped back at her.

"There's my spunky Queen! Take care of yourself. I'll send that scandalous granddaughter of mine over with dinner later." Granny waved and left.

Regina was surprised to see Emma still there when she finally made it downstairs. "Ms. Swan?" Regina was confused as to why she was still there. "What's going on?" She could tell by Emma's expression something was wrong.

"Boys, why don't you guys go out back and play for just a bit. And then I thought maybe we could go fishing." Robin suggested. This suggestion was met by a lot of excitement as the boys went out the back door.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked Regina.

"I'm ok. How are you feeling?" Regina was embarrassed.

"I'm good. You are an amazing woman. I am sorry for every bit of hell I have given you. You have clearly seen enough hell in your life." Emma hugged Regina.

Regina hugged her back for a moment before composing herself. "Ms. Swan, why do you have such a worried look on your face?"

"Because last night Rumple said..." She started, but was cut off.

"I don't trust anything he says!" Robin interrupted.

"We didn't know how to break the spell. He helped me do that. But he said who ever cast the spell to put you into infinite torment or whatever, wasn't evil...yet. That's why they were able to cast the spell. He said the baby has been protecting you from any dark magic, such as himself, but I think I know who did it." Emma was rambling and Regina was trying to process everything without caffeine.

"Who?" Robin asked.

"Marian." She answered and they all just looked at each other. "I went to the window last night and looked out and she was standing out there with Rumple."

"I have been sensing something off about Marian." Regina admitted. "I know Marian said the potion would kill me, and Rumple may have told her that, but I know Rumple. He would never actually kill me. He's thought it on many occassion, but to actually do it is something else. We have a long complicated history, but to some degree we do have a tiny bit of respect for each other. I know it sounds weird, but its true." Regina gave them a half smile.

"I don't trust him at all and until I feel differently, he is a threat." Robin said moving across the room to put his arm protectively around Regina. "And now, so is Marian."

"As a mother, to not be with your child every day is maddening. I think you at least need to take Roland to visit her." Regina looked up at him.

"No! No way. She's crossed the line and I will not have Roland put in harms way." He was using his angry voice Regina mused.

"I want you to be there. I want you to watch her interactions. I need to know if she's truly interested in him, or you." Regina whispered. "I know how it feels to miss your son so bad it's killing you. If you don't see that in her then get him and come home because something's not right"

Emma interrupted because she didn't want Regina venturing down a path of dark memories after last night. "Maybe you should consider it Robin. Regina may be right. I also don't think Rumple would kill Regina. I'll go with you and Roland in case we need to get out in hurry."

"I'll put a protection spell on you both. If she can't get near you or is thrown back when she tries, then we will know her intentions."

"We will do it this weekend, but right now I just want us to have a few days of peace. " Robin dismissed the idea for now.

Days went by without incident. Regina's baby bump was growing daily. She had grown out of all of her clothes. She, Robin and the boys took Sofia on her first outing, they went to Granny's for dinner because Regina insisted she was starving. Granny's was packed with all the usuals, Emma and Hook, The Charmings, a couple of dwarves and of course her friend Tink.

"Regina!" Snow exclaimed rushing to the Queen. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She replied as Snow wrapped her in a hug.

Snow let her eyes travel down to Regina's now protruding stomach, she looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked worried.

"You are huge. It's only been a couple of days since I last saw you. May I?" Snow asked for permission to touch her tummy.

"Sure." Regina felt awkward with everyone's eyes on her.

"Maybe my Robin isn't the father and she's been lying to him." Marian said as she appeared from the back. She had been renting an apartment from Granny since she and Robin has split.

"That is NOT what I meant!" Snow exclaimed instantly becoming defensive.

"What do you think Robin? Has your queen tricked you?" Marian laughed.

"I think you need to stop." Robin was calm.

"So now you are raising her bastard child?" Marian asked.

Regina's steely glare was on Marian. Had this occurred eight months ago, the woman would have been toast! There was an awkward moment of silence as the two women faced off. Regina could sense something in Marian, was it magic? No that couldn't be, could it? She felt for it again and there it was, dark magic. She didn't want Marian to know she could sense it so she said nothing. No words were spoken as Snow finally disrupted the challenge going on between them.

"Marian, we all have to find away to live together in this town."

"Your husband isn't going to bed with a another woman every night is he? So don't you dare try to calm me down!" Marian advanced toward Snow.

Regina put her hand up and stopped Marian's advance. Marian couldn't have taken another step if she wanted to. There was a flash of Evil Queen in her eyes as she spoke to Marian. "You and I have to find a way to make this work. But another word out of your mouth about any of my children and I will end you." From the icy tone of her voice, it was most definitely a threat.

"Very soon you will no longer be a problem, Your Majesty." Marian laughed.

Regina's eyes blazed into the woman and Marian stopped instantly. "Don't threaten me Marian. I don't take kindly to threats." It was Regina's turn to smile sweetly at the woman.

"Ok. Stop this." Emma stood up. "Marian, I'm sorry I brought you back here to this strange land. But Regina has done nothing to you. You need to get control over yourself. After all, you have been dead for years. Please don't make me open that portal and toss you back through it."

"Now look who is making threats." She turned her gaze back to Regina. "I suggest you let me go. And I'll leave you for today, but this is not over. That I promise you."

"Just so you know, there will be many of us protecting her at all times." Snow added.

Regina let the woman go and watched as she stormed out the door. Regina let out the breath she had been holding.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked. He had stayed silent because he knew Regina could handle herself.

"I'm fine." She turned to the boys and smiled. "I'm sorry you both had to see that." She held her arms out to them. They both hugged her tightly.

"We're ok mom. I'm not very happy with her threatening you." Henry stated. "But can I talk to you alone for a minute?" He asked.

"Sure of course. Let's step outside for a minute." She turned to Robin and he nodded heading toward a booth with Roland and Sofia.

They walked out the door together and she could tell Henry was angry. She could sense something in him that she had never sensed before. She put her hand on his shoulder and turned him toward her. "Henry, what's wrong?" And she felt it as her hand lay on his shoulder. Rage. It was boiling in her son's blood. "Henry don't." She said softly.

"Mom, when Marian threatened you I was so angry. I wanted to protect you." He looked down. "I wanted to kill her." He whispered.

"Oh Henry." She took her son into her arms. "Please don't feel that way. I felt that way for far too long. I can protect myself."

He finally pulled away from her and turned them so his back was to the diner. "When she was yelling at you and I was so angry, this happened." He held out his hand and a ball of fire appeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Last night's episode was not my favorite! So annoyed because the writers keep messing with my girl! I love Regina so I take her heartache personally! Thank you for all of the reviews and messages. You all are the best!_**

"No! Henry! No!" Regina's tears spilled down her cheeks. "You can not let this emotion rule you." She cried.

"I will not let anyone else hurt you. I promise you that." He had tears in his own eyes.

"Baby." She waved her hand over his and made the fire disappear. "Don't love. It's going to be ok." She hugged him close.

Her guilt was suffocating her. Stifling. Worse than any choke hold she had even been in. Had she turned her son into the monster that she had once been? He had been exposed to her dark magic at such a young age that she couldn't help but blame herself.

Emma was sitting at the table with her parents when her hand suddenly went to her heart. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Emma what's wrong?" Snow asked.

"It's Regina. Guilt. Overwhelming guilt. I gotta go outside." Emma stuttered.

She got up and walked out the door to where Regina and Henry were talking. "Regina? What's wrong?" Emma couldn't hold back her tears. The closer she got to her the stronger the feelings got.

"Show her Henry." Regina said softly.

"I don't want to." He felt ashamed.

"It's ok baby." Regina took his face in her hands and kissed his forehead.

"What is it kid?" Emma asked trying to contain all of Regina's emotions and her own.

Henry held his hand out and fire appeared in his hand. He looked down and watched the fire in his hand.

"What the hell?" Emma whispered.

Again Regina waved her hand and the fire was quickly gone. She put her arms around her son. "We will figure this out." She smiled at him. "You go inside and don't say anything until your mom and I talk."

Henry turned and went back into the diner. Both of his mom's watched him walk in and sit with his grandparents.

"Look what I have done to him?" Regina looked down.

Emma instantly gripped at her chest. "Could you please stop feeling so guilty. It's physically going to kill me!" Emma was bent over.

"What are you talking about?" Regina was confused.

"When ever I am close to you, I feel what ever you are feeling. It's been that way since the night the spell was cast." Emma was finally able to stand up straight.

"Really? So that's why you came out when I was thinking I really needed you out here. I wonder why we are still connected." Regina was now lost in thought.

"Listen, until we get this situation with Henry figured out, maybe I should stay at your place. What should we do?" Emma was finally feeling relief now that Regina was calming.

"Should I erase the memory that caused him to spark the fire to begin with? But he has magic now. Him not knowing it could be dangerous. Especially now that he has used it twice...easily." She wasn't sure what the answer was.

"I don't know. Can we bind his power?" Emma asked.

"He has a grandfather that has magic and both of his mothers have magic. How long do you think it would last if we did?" Regina was clueless how to deal with this.

"I don't know. I have no idea what to do." Emma looked at her "co-parent". That thought made her laugh.

"I don't find this situation funny." Regina crossed her arms.

"I was just thinking we are co-parents and it made me laugh." Emma said still humored with herself.

"Ok that is funny." Regina began laughing too now.

"Three years ago who would have thought we would be here?" The women hugged each other laughing.

Henry watched his two moms hug and laugh and he breathed a sigh of relief. He knew this was a big deal, but he was a little bit excited that he had magic. He would now do anything to protect his family.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of dinner and talk about it tonight since we are having asleep over." Regina suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." The two women walked inside smiling.

That night Emma came to Regina's with Hook in tow. Regina set them up in her spare bedroom. And once they were all settled Regina and Emma met in Regina's office to talk. They spent about an hour talking while Hook and Robin had a few drinks and talked about everything going on. Henry was in his room reading a book to Roland. They boys were laughing as Henry was using a funny voice.

"Regina, before we tak about Henry, I'd like to talk about you." Emma started.

"What about me?" Regina asked looking down at Sofia in her arms.

"I know you are very happy to have Sofia and I know you are happy about the new baby that will be here soon, but I am sensing your fear." Emma smiled.

"What do you mean sensing?"

"I told you we are connected. I feel how you are feeling and I feel fear. It's quite unsettling to feel how you feel. I've always been one to let things roll off, but you feel so intensely that its overwhelming. So are you afraid of having two babies at the same time?" Emma asked

"I have many fears Emma. I went from being completely alone to being surrounded by everyone. I now have Henry, Robin, Roland, Sofia and the new baby. Its terrifying when you've been alone most of your life." Regina sighed.

"I completely understand. I was alone too." Emma gave her a soft smile.

"I'm sorry for that." Regina stated obviously.

"Hey, if I had been raised differently, I may not have been as fabulous as I am now!" Emma laughed.

"True." Regina laughed with her.

"I just want you to know that you don't have to be afraid. You are an amazing mother and you have all of us to help you!"

"I know. I will be better once the baby is here and we get a handle on this new life." Regina said softly stroking Sofia's cheek with her finger.

"I've been wanting to ask you something Regina."

"What is it?"

"I missed out on all of this with Henry." She began gesturing to Sofia. "Can I hold her?"

Regina looked at Emma and softly smiled. "Of course." She stood and placed the baby in Emma's arms.

"She's so small and perfect." Emma had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you."

"So what is your first thought Regina when it comes to him using magic?" Emma asked holding Sofia.

"Gut instinct says train him." Regina shrugs.

"Me too." Emma smiled at the baby in her arms. She was very fond of Sofia and loved holding her. She smelled so good. The scent was a mixture of baby lotion and Reginas perfume. Emma found it to be a very soothing scent.

"But only if he wants to." Regina looked down and rested her hand on her tummy. 'My mother forced me into magic. I hated her for it." Regina absently rubbed her hand over her tummy.

"Agreed." Emma nodded her head.

"Did we really agree that easily?" Regina smiled.

"I think we did." Emma thrust her hand out to shake Regina's. "Here is to effective co-parenting." They both laughed shaking hands.

Emma text Henry and asked him to come to Regina's office. He was there in two minutes.

"What's up moms?" He was getting used to them being together, but it was a little odd at first.

"We want to talk to you about your magic." Regina said motioning for Henry to take a seat next to Emma.

"I know. I'm sorry." Henry started.

"No Henry don't be sorry." Regina stopped him. "We want to know how you feel about your magic?" Regina asked.

"I don't know. It's kind of weird, but exciting." He shrugged.

"Be honest kid." Emma nudged him with her elbow.

"Ok it was the most exhilarating thing I've ever experienced!" He was excited.

Regina smiled at her son. His first experience with magic was caused because of instinct to protect her. There was no greater honor than that. Her son loved her and wanted to protect her. He had always been her little prince and now he was her hero too. "What is it mom?" Henry pulled her from her thoughts.

"I'm just so proud of the young man you've become. You are my hero."

"You're alright kid." Emma nudged him again.

"Thanks mom, both of you. It's really cool having you both on the same team. I feel so much stronger with both of you working together. I feel whole because of you two."

The ladies looked at each other and smiled. It was a less stressful life now that they were on the same side. They all agreed to start training tomorrow. And Regina agreed to work with both Emma and Henry on perfecting their art. Regina wanted to make sure that if anything did happen to her, Emma would be able to protect him.

They all went to bed early. Regina changed in to her silky pajamas and checked to make sure the boys were sleeping before she went back to her room. She checked on Sofia and she was sleeping soundly in her room.

"Come here gorgeous." Robin said pulling the covers back for her.

She stood against the door jamb for a moment just to take in the sight of him. His bare chest exposed. He was gorgeous.

"What are you up to?" Regina asked sliding in next to him. He brushed his hand against her cheek and kissed her gently. He let his hand travel down to her stomach and he rested it on their unborn baby. Just then the baby kicked him.

"Did you feel that?" He asked. The baby continued to kick at his hand.

"Yes I felt it. While she kicked you, she also punched my kidney." She shifted slightly.

"Hey sweet darling, it's your daddy." He spoke to her tummy.

Regina smiled running her hands through his hair. He placed a soft kiss on her stomach and then moved back up to kiss his beautiful queen. He ran his hand over her arm loving the way the silk felt on his skin. The kiss intensified as he unbuttoned her shirt. He brushed a kiss on her collarbone and then down to capture her erect nipple in his mouth. She gasped at the sensation he was sending through her body with each flick of his tongue. His hands roamed to her thighs and then to her most sensitive spot. Her back arched as he continued to pet her.

"Oh Robin..." She said breathlessly.

He stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Her voice was a hoarse whisper.

"I got a mouth full of milk." He smiled at her.

"I'm so sorry." She felt embarrassed.

"Don't be. I completely understand why our baby loves it so much. It's our first time since Sofia got here, we'll work it all out."

He went back and captured her mouth with his. The kisses were sweet and passionate. As he entered her they both threw their heads back in ecstasy. The feeling of being completely whole was what they both felt. Hands on skin, his tongue leaving a fiery trail down her neck to her chest. He gripped her thighs and as they both reached their peak the magic between them was almost visible in the air. They collapsed in each other's arms and fell into the most peaceful sleep.

As Hook and Emma lie down to go to sleep that night they briefly discussed what had gone on with Henry. Emma had just gotten comfortable when she shot straight up in bed. She put her hands over face.

"What's wrong love?" Hook asked sitting next to her.

"No. Regina. Damn it!" Emma stood up and began to pace and fan herself.

"What is it? Is she in trouble." Hook immediately grabbed his shirt.

"No. No trouble." Emma whispered feeling aroused even though she was trying not too. "This woman feels so intensely! I can't handle this!"

"What is going on? You aren't making any sense." Hook stood and looked at her.

Emma tossed her head back and licked her lips. "Oh God! This has got to stop! I can't take it!"

"Are you ok?" Hook put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's Regina! She's probably doing it on purpose."

"What?" Hook was so confused.

"Having sex. She's having sex and I can feel it. And... I don't know what to do." Emma said breathless.

"How can you feel it? This is weird."

Emma grabbed Hook and kissed him. Her hands going immediately to his hair to hold him in place.

"Whoa love, are we really doing this here? Now?" Hook asked.

"No. You're right. Oh God! She is a lucky woman! That man is talented!" Emma gasped.

"That's just not fair now." Hook pouted. "It's like you are making love to Robin."

"No. It's Regina. I just feel everything she feels. I have never felt anything like this." Emma didn't realize what she said sounded really bad.

"Thanks a lot Swan." Hook turned over and tried to sleep.

Emma lie down and placed the pillow over her head hoping it would somehow help, but it didn't. "They have been going at it for an hour!" She punched Hook in his arm. "I can't take much more. We have got to break this curse! I can't deal with this." She tossed and turned.

"Go to sleep Swan." Hook grumbled.

"I need a cold shower." She grumbled from under the pillow.

Regina got up at two AM to feed Sofia. She rocked her and sang to her. Sofia watched her with such intensity. She enjoyed her daughter's nighttime feedings because it was just the two of them. She rocked her for two hours before she could barely keep her eyes open. She lay the sleeping baby back in her bed and headed back to bed.

The next morning Regina woke up smiling, Robin's arms were wrapped around her. "Good morning." He whispered.

"Good morning handsome." She tilted her face up and he kissed her. Again the kiss intensified and Regina's phone began to vibrate. She grabbed it and saw it was Emma. "Time to get up."

When they finally made it downstairs Emma looked exhausted and Hook looked really mad. He patted Robin on the shoulder and said, "Thanks for making the rest of us look bad stud."

"What?" Robin was confused.

"Oh God." Regina gasped putting both hands over her mouth. "I forgot." The Queen was actually blushing.

"Forgot what?" Robin asked kissing Regina on the back of neck.

"Stop. Please stop. I can't take anymore." Emma tried to walk away. "Just your presence gets this one hot." she said motioning to Regina.

"What is going on?" Robin asked.

Regina turned to him. "Since I was stuck in my nightmare and Emma entered into the dream with me, she has felt everything I have felt. My fear, my pain, my happiness, sadness, guilt..." Regina explained.

"And her multiple orgasms." Emma added.

"Oh how embarrassing." Regina couldn't believe this was happening.

"An hour straight mate and then again first thing this morning?" Hook teased. "Setting the bar pretty high.

"Tread lightly pirate." Robin warned.

"No offense." He shrugged. "And no disrespect to her majesty."

"I am so sorry Emma." Regina laughed.

"I'm not. All I can say is...oh my God!" And it was Emma's turn to laugh.

Regina and Emma took Henry out into the woods to work on his magic. Regina struggled being away from Sofia, but her son needed her. They spent the day talking about responsibility and that all magic comes with a price. They worked on transporting from one place to another. It was difficult to explain and to help him concentrate. They made him promise to not even try to use magic unless they were there to help him.

"Henry, I need you to take a break and look at this spell book. Just study it while I work with Emma. I need you not to use magic because I need to teach Emma how to sense my magic ok?"

"Ok Mom." Henry smiled and sat down with the book.

"Emma I need you to close your eyes and clear you mind, which shouldn't be hard." Regina smirked.

"Thanks a lot Your Majesty." Emma laughed with her eyes closed.

"I am going to conjure something and I want you to use your magic and feel for it. Do not open your eyes. I just want you to tell me when you get a sense for what I am holding. It will help you recognize my magic. Do you understand?

"Yes." Emma sighed clearing her mind.

Regina conjured a tennis ball in her hand. "Ok, now start feeling for it."

"Ok." Emma focused all her magic and she began to feel Regina's. "It's an object." Emma concentrated harder. "It's yellow." She took a deep breath. "Is a lemon?"

"Close." Regina smiled. "Open your eyes."

"A tennis ball? Damn it!" Emma laughed.

"Ok. One more time." Regina conjured an apple.

Emma focused her energy toward Regina. "I can feel your magic." Emma smiled. "The object is red and shiny."

"Good. Now stay focused." Regina guided her.

"It's an apple!" Emma yelled and opened her eyes.

"Very good Ms. Swan." Regina tossed the apple in the air and caught it. "Let's head home. I need to get back to Sofia."

They all agreed that was enough for the day. She was producing a lot milk because she was breastfeeding and even though she pumped bottles before she left she was uncomfortable again.

On the way back to the mansion Regina asked about the potion she had gotten from Marion. "What did you do with it?" She asked.

"It's at my apartment."

"Maybe after my doctor appointment I can stop by and see it. I'm curious what he was up to."

"He said it would kill you. I don't think it's a good idea to mess with it." Emma stated.

"He won't kill me." Regina sighed.

"I agree mom. Don't invite trouble." Henry added.

"Let's get back so you can go get the really big baby checked out." Emma smiled.

Regina and Robin left for the doctor's office while Emma and Hook entertained the kids. Regina was laying on the table with Robin standing next to her when the doctor walked in. "Ok. Let's get this show on the road and see this baby. You are a lot bigger than the average pregnancy." The doctor said getting the ultrasound machine ready. He squirted the gel on her stomach and placed the wand over it.

"Should we be worried?" Regina asked gripping Robin's hand.

"I will let you know in just a few moments." The doctor watched the screen intently. "Ok just what I thought." He said.

"What? What is it?" Robin clearly worried.

"Did you want to know the sex of the baby?" The doctor asked.

"We already do, but you can confirm it for us." Regina smiled.

"Well ok. Here is your baby girl." He smiled. "And here is your other baby girl." He watched their faces.

"What?" Regina asked looking at the screen.

"Twins. Identical twin girls." The doctor confirmed.

"Two girls." Robin whispered and then brushed his lips across Regina's.

"Congratulations your majesty." The doctor smiled and handed them pictures of both girls.

They left the office holding hands walking down the street. Regina was so happy and so scared. She kept that to herself though and tried to just revel in the feel of her babies moving inside her. Little did they know the danger that was watching them. Waiting.

They made it home to find the Charming's visiting and enjoying Henry and Roland playing. Little Neal sitting in his stroller watching the older boys play. Emma had offered to watch Sofia and knew as soon as Regina was there because she could feel her presence. "They're back." Emma said getting up and heading to the door.

"How did it go?" Emma asked. "What happened? Why are you scared?" Emma was by her side in a flash.

"Scared?" Robin asked.

"I'm fine. The babies are fine too." Regina said holding up pictures for everyone to see. "Twin girls." She was smiling.

The room erupted with noise. Everyone is elated and excited. Everyone is touching her stomach and patting Robin on the back. He was so excited. She was feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Everyone give her some space." Emma said sensing Regina's tension. "She doesn't want everyone touching her at the same time. And Sofia just went back to sleep so you can rest for a bit."

"Ms. Swan, can you please stop announcing my every mood and emotion?" Regina sighed. "I used to be a very private person."

"Sorry." Emma shrugged.

**_Thank you again for all of the reviews! Keep them coming! They are an inspiration!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Again, I love all the reviews. I'm still licking the wounds from last night with this chapter. These next few chapters are a bit of a roller coaster. Twists and turns, may make you feel a little ill, but hang in there. We are almost to the end of this story! XOXOXO_**

"We have to figure out how to get this spell broken so we are no longer connected." Regina sighed.

"Yes we do or I will have to move out of the country. Can we talk outside for a second?" Emma asked Regina.

The two women went outside and sat in the back yard completely silent for a few moments. "What's wrong Emma?"

"This is really going to sound weird, but its been bothering me." The blonde started. "The other night when you and Robin were making love..."

"Ms. Swan, do we really need to go here?" Regina interrupted.

"Yes. The way you felt, I have never felt like that about anyone. The complete surrender. I'm a little jealous. And since I have to feel all of your emotions and feelings, I thought I could at least share mine with you. How do I get that Regina?" Emma was looking down at her hands.

"Well, first of all, I'm flattered but you're not my type." Regina laughed

"I'm serious. Don't get me wrong, you are super hot, but not my type either. I don't know how you do it after everything you've been through. How did you open yourself up again?" Emma sighed.

"I think you have to let the walls down. I had never felt anything like it before either. And I'm not overly thrilled that you and I shared that experience by the way. But I am grateful for everything you have done. So the Evil Queen's advice to you is to let down your walls. And as much as I hate to say it, I believe the pirate may actually love you."

"But everyone that I get attached to or feel something for dies. I'm scared." Emma admitted with tears in her eyes.

"I completely understand that. I was scared too. At some point you have to stop letting the fear control your life."

"Thanks Regina."

"You're welcome Emma."

Everyone sat around and talked about the babies and everything that had been going on for a couple of hours. Regina went to the nursery and fed and changed the baby. While they discussed the situations Regina's mind drifted back to the potion that Rumple had created. She wanted to see that potion. And once she got something in her head there was no changing her mind.

"Mom?" Henry asked as Regina closed the nursery door.

"Yes Henry." She smiled at him.

"I have to tell you something. It's been bothering me and I don't want to keep it from you." He looked down at his hands.

"Ok. That makes me nervous, but you can tell me anything." She put his arm around him and led him into his bedroom.

Henry sat on his bed and looked at his mother. "I heard Emma tell Snow and David about what your husband did to you." He finally said.

Regina sunk on to the bed next to him. She felt her heart drop. Oh God, why? Why? She rubbed her hands over her face trying to control her emotions. She was at a loss for words.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked charging through the door. "I can feel it, something is bad bad wrong."

"Can you give us a few mintues?" Henry asked Emma.

"Regina?" Emma wanted to be sure she was ok before leaving.

"I'm fine. Please stop barging in everytime you can feel I'm upset or whatever emotion I'm feeling." Regina snipped.

"I'm sorry." Emma said and shut the door.

"Henry, I don't know what to say. I am so sorry." She was stuttering not knowing how to handle the situation.

"I'm really sorry mom. I didn't know." He put his arms around her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. No one knew except for my mother, Rumplestiltskin and Granny." Regina tried to calm her breathing. "Henry, this really is something you should not know. It is killing me that you do."

"It's eating me up inside mom. I hate it. I hate what he did to you. I don't know how to move beyond it. And I don't know how to get those ugly thoughts out of my head." He cried clinging to his mom. He loved the way she smelled, it was soothing.

"Henry, I'm going to erase those memories from you. I do not want you having this knowledge. It's too damaging and I would never want you to see me any differently."

"I don't love you any less mom. It just makes me so sad." He cried.

"So are you okay with me taking the memories?" She asked softly.

"Please. I can't deal with them. Does that make me weak?" He whispered.

"No. It makes you strong to be able to make that decision." And with a wave of her hand his crying stopped and he took a deep breath.

"I love you mom." He smiled.

"I love you too." She kissed his head. "Let's go downstairs and see what everyone is up to.

They headed downstairs and everyone was staring at them to which Regina shook her head to warn them not to say anything. "Emma can I see you in the kitchen?"

"Sure." Emma got up and followed her into the kitchen.

Regina briefed her on everything that had happened upstairs. Emma apologized over and over, to which Regina replied, "I'll make you pay for that one."

"I have no doubt in my mind." Emma smiled.

Dinner went by without incident. Regina had made lasagne and french bread, Emma had been in charge of the salad. They laughed and talked around the table as if it had always been this way. Roland and Henry acted out a sword for everyone as Neal clapped his hands.

"Robin, can you help me clean up real quick?" Regina asked.

"Sure can." He got up and took Snow's and Charming's plates while Regina grabbed Hook's and Emma's.

Once in the kitchen she turned to Robin smiling. "What is it milady?"

"Come here thief." She hooked her arms around his neck as he kissed her passionately.

"There are guests in the other room." He whispered in her ear as he began to suck on the lobe.

"I don't care." She bit his bottom lip.

"You know that drives me wild." He growled gently pinning her against the wall.

In the other room everyone was still laughing as Roland and Henry played peek-a-boo with Neal when Emma suddenly dug her nails into Hook's thigh.

"What the hell love?" He asked surprised.

"Regina!" She whispered into his ear and then let out a very loud, breathy "Oh My God!"

"What's wrong Emma?" Snow looked concerned.

"Are you feeling ok?" Charming asked lifting the back of his hand to her forehead. "You look flushed. I hope you aren't coming down with something."

"Please don't touch me right now." Emma whispered to her father and then turned to Hook to whisper, "I'm not the one coming down or going down." She dug her nails deep into Hook's thigh. She let out a long slow breath that contained somewhat of a moan.

"Emma, are you going to be sick?" Snow asked again handing Neal to Charming.

"If it's that amazing why don't you go join." Hook sighed pushing her hand off his thigh.

"It's not me." Emma whined. "It's her."

Robin pulled Regina into the pantry and kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear. He gently ran his hand over her hardened nipple. Regina let out a soft moan and in the other room so did Emma.

"Really Swan?" Hook asked angrily.

"I can't help...oh...it...oh...oh!" Emma was stammering.

"Come on Roland, somethings not right here. We better go upstairs." Henry grabbed Roland and left the room.

"Emma, what is it? You're scaring me." Snow was at her daughters side.

"REGINA!" Emma yelled from her chair. "STOP! PLEASE!"

"Regina, what did she do?" Snow was so confused.

Regina stopped Robin right before things got too far. She was paying Emma back, but didn't want to push her over the edge in front of her parents. "Robin, we have to stop. Emma is screaming now."

They walked back into the dining room, Robin behind Regina so his excitement didn't show. He whispered in her ear, "I'll have you screaming my name later." He kissed her cheek.

"I hate you!" Emma told Regina as they sat back down. "Do you know what you almost made happen in front of my parents?" I am so embarrassed." Emma blushed.

"Yes well, if I ever hear you scream out Regina's name in bed, I'll know why." Hook whispered so only the two women could hear.

At that they both laughed and all started talking like nothing had happened. Snow and Charming felt like they were left out of some sort of inside joke. After dessert Regina began thinking about the potion again.

"Ms. Swan, do mind running into town with me to get a few things?" Regina asked out of the blue.

"Uhm, sure." Emma responded.

"Ok. Let's go." Regina held her hand up for Emma to help her off the sofa.

"Right now?" Emma was confused.

"Right now. It's getting late and need to be home to tuck the boys in and to feed Sofia. Just let me pump a few bottles for the baby." Regina smiled as Emma helped her up.

"Why don't I go with you?" Henry asked.

"No. This is girl stuff." Regina smiled kissing her son on the head. "I love you."

"Love you too mom." Henry replied.

Robin stood and kissed her. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh God! Would you stop!" Emma said a shiver ran down her spine at the same time it ran down Regina's.

"I love you too." Regina smiled a wicked smile and led Robin in to the kitchen. "Excuse us for a moment." Once they were out of everyone's sight Regina kissed her true love with all of her might. His hands trailed down her sides and cupped her bottom pulling her against him. The kiss deepend and soon he lifted her up on to the table and pressed his manhood against her most sensitive spot.

Emma was waiting by the door when her body began to react to Regina's feelings of ecstasy. "I hate her right now." She said stomping to the kitchen. "Hey! We eat in there!" She yelled trough the door.

Regina appeared a few minutes later completely flushed. "Ms. Swan." She smiled as she headed to the door.

"I hate you." Emma laughed as they walked out.

"I know. You already said that to me today." Regina laughed.

The two women left and got into Regina's car. "So what is this about?" Emma asked knowing something was up.

"Take me to your apartment." Regina smiled at her.

"Oh no. We aren't going there. Henry would kill me with Robin next in line." Emma shook her head.

With a wave of Regina's hand she was out of the car. Emma punched the steering wheel. "Damn it Regina! Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Emma pushed the gas because she didn't trust her magic to transport her where she wanted to go just yet.

When Emma got to her apartment Regina was standing outside leaned against the door. She smiled at Emma. "What took you so long?"

Emma just glared at her, "You know, you really are a pain in the ass!"

"Open the door." Regina smiled at her.

"I really don't want to do this." Emma huffed.

"Have it your way." And with a wave of her hand, again she disappeared.

"Regina! You are really pissing me off!" Emma yelled opening the door.

"That's my job." Regina laughed. "Now where is it?"

Emma went to her drawer and pulled out the little bottle. "Here, but just for the record, I am totally against this."

Regina slowly opened the lid and a blue smoke instantly swirled around them both. Both women were unconscious in seconds. The Dark One knew as soon as the lid was off the bottle. He appeared in Emma's apartment as soon as the women were out. He bent and looked at Emma and then went to Regina. He placed his hand on Regina's raised stomach and then they disappeared.

**_CHAPTER 10 IS ALMOST READY!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Ok this has been a tough chapter. Worked in some current events... Hope it's ok!_**

It was eight o'clock and Robin was officially beyond worried. He had called Regina's cell repeatedly but it kept going to voicemail. He finally dialed Emma's number and it was ringing. He ran an impatient hand through his hair.

Emma began to stir at the ringing of the phone. It was a shrill sound echoing in her head. She fumbled with the phone and finally answered. "Hello?" She asked confused as she woke up on the floor.

"Emma, thank God you guys are ok! Can I talk to Regina?" Robin asked.

"What? Regina?" Emma was trying to clear the fog in her head. "Oh God! Regina!" She dropped the phone and began to search the apartment. "Regina?" Emma searched.

"Emma!" Robin screamed into the phone.

Emma finally picked up the phone. "She's not here. I have to get my dad. Meet us at my apartment." With that Emma hung up the phone and called David.

Everyone was in her apartment within 20 minutes. Emma, Hook, Snow, Charming, Tink, Granny, Red, Robin, the boys and Sofia. The boys went into Henry's room to play video games. He knew something was terribly wrong, but knew that now was not the time to ask. He knew his mom wasn't here and that had him very worried.

"So tell us what happened." David was the most calm person in the room.

Emma ran over all the details of what had happened. "And then I woke up to my phone ringing and she was gone." She was pacing back and forth.

"Emma, sit down." Snow said patting the couch. Snow was holding Sofia who was quite fussy without her mama.

Robin had listened intently to every word however had not yet spoken. His mind was a mess worried about his love and their unborn babies.

"This is my fault. Robin, I am so sorry. She tricked me. I should have done something." Emma was wringing her hands in front of her.

"Regina is stubborn. Once she has made up her mind there is really nothing you could have done. She will force her hand every time. And she usually wins." Robin said with his head in his hands. "But where is she?"

"Ok we know we have two immediate suspects, Marian and Gold." David interjected.

"Dad you and I should go to Gold's shop. Robin you and Hook go find Marian. We need to find her soon." Emma grabbed her jacket and opened the door.

"Meet back here in one hour." David said as they all headed out.

Regina awoke in a cell. "What the hell?" She began to move and noticed it was hard to sit up. "What's going on?" She wondered aloud. She looked down at her very large stomach. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Hello Regina." Rumple said from outside the "cage". He didn't look very happy to be there.

"Rumple, what the hell is going on? Let me out of here!" She commanded.

"I see Her Majesty is back." It wasn't Rumple who spoke this time, but a woman.

"Who the hell are you?" The Queen asked.

"You don't remember me? I'm Maid Marian, well I'm supposed to be anyway." And with that she changed into someone else. "I'm your sister. Don't you remember me little sis?" Zelena laughed.

"What did you do to her?" Rumple asked Zelena.

"Just a little potion to erase her memories." Zelena laughed.

"You said if I brought her to you, you would give me back my dagger. You promised no harm was to come to Regina. Now where is my dagger?"

"Patience doll." Zelena patted his cheek. "I told you that you would choose me over Regina." Zelena laughed.

Regina was watching the exchange between the two and her confusion only growing.

"Oh no Zelena, I assure you I will always choose Regina." He smirked.

"Why is that dear Rumple? Why is the Evil Queen so important to the Dark One?" Zelena questioned.

"That is none of your concern." Rumple glared at the witch.

Regina grew tired of listening to them bicker. "I don't have a sister. I suggest you let me go. Do you have any idea what I am capable of?" The Queen demanded.

"I do." Zelena laughed.

When the Queen tried to stand up that proved to be even more difficult. She felt something move inside her. She knew she was very pregnant, that much was obvious, she just didn't know how.

"Rumple?" She whimpered. "What happened?" Panic setting in her voice. "Answer me." She shifted her weight until she was in a seated position.

"I'm sorry Regina."

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

"Your child." Zelena laughed.

"What is so special about the child?" The Evil Queen asked regaining her composure.

"It's a product of true love of course." Zelena reveled in her shocked look.

"How can that be? What have you done?" She questioned standing face to face with Rumple.

"Oh, he didn't do anything sis. I stole your memory so I could have the Evil Queen back. Soon your darkness will poison the light within the child and I will be able to get closer to you. Right now the child keeps you safe, but it won't take long with Her Majesty's dark heart... Soon the child will be as dark as you are, only more powerful." Zelena cackled and turned with Rumple following behind her. "Gotta go now love. I'll be back with your dinner."

The Evil Queen looked at her swollen stomach and strange clothes. She didn't want to touch her stomach, but the baby moved and so she lifted her shirt to look at her skin. She could physically see her stomach moving. She placed her hand on her stomach and the baby kicked her hard. "Ouch! That is not okay!" she reprimanded.

Emma and David reached Gold's shop and called for him several times before he appeared. "What do you need? I'm quite busy."

"Where is she?" Emma shouted.

"Where is who Ms. Swan?" Gold laughed, but it lacked his usual giddiness.

"You know exactly who." Emma was certain Gold was behind it.

"I'm sure I don't." Gold responded.

"I will fry you if anything happens to her or those babies." Emma slammed her hands on the counter.

"Tsk, tsk Ms. Swan. Don't play with fire, you will get burned." Gold laughed and walked away.

As they walked outside Emma turned and punched the wall. Just then she turned and put her hand over her heart. In her other hand a fire ball appeared.

"What the hell Emma?" David asked.

"It's her. She closed her hand and the fire went out. Gold has no idea that Regina and I are still connected. I can sense her presence, but its weak. She is here in town, but he did something to her. She's different. She's dark and angry." Emma still had her hand over her heart.

"What did he do to her?" David's concern growing.

"Let's get back to my apartment. We have to find her."

When back at the apartment Emma went over everything that had happened and everything she felt. Emma and Robin both paced the floor. Snow couldn't take anymore, "Can you two please sit down?"

"No!" They answered in unison.

"If Emma and Regina are still connected, can't we just drive around town until the connection gets stronger?" Snow asked.

Emma stopped pacing. "That is a great idea."

David, Emma and Robin left to go drive around Storybrooke. They made countless U-turns and back tracked to the point it felt hopeless. Three hours later, Emma could sense Regina stronger than before. "Stop!" She yelled.

They were at the edge of the forest and it was very dark. Emma grabbed her flashlight and took off running into the forest with David and Robin close behind. She would run in one direction, stop and turn and go another direction. It was like chasing a ghost she thought trying to sense Regina. Finally she just stopped. "What is it?" Robin asked.

"I'm tired. I need to catch my breath and relax." She leaned against a tree and hugged her arms around herself. Her guilt now was becoming overpowering so she had to get ahold of herself so that she could concentrate on Regina's feelings instead of her own. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Rumple had taken the Queen her dinner and she was less than happy to see him. "Let me out of here!" She demanded again.

"You need to eat Regina to keep youself and the baby healthy." He slipped her a tray of food. He still wasn't able to get near here while she was awake.

" If all you want is the child, why didn't you just ask?" She said flatly.

"You see, I remember things that you don't. And asking would have probably gotten me killed." Zelena suddenly appeared.

"You make no sense to me." She snapped.

"It will make sense one day. I will train this child in the way of the dark arts. She will be the most powerful Evil to ever walk these lands." She rubbed her hands together and disappeared.

"Ok. Let's go! She's pissed again." Emma said beginning to run in circles. "When she's alone or asleep I can't sense her as easily, but when she awake her anger and rage is so strong. That is why I was able to conjure a fireball."

Emma finally stopped in the middle of the forest and dropped to her knees. She began to feel around in the dirt to see if she could find some sort of hidden door. The presence was so strong in this spot she couldn't have stood if she wanted to.

Robin and David began to search as well. They were still coming up empty. There was no hidden door, there was no sign of her anywhere.

Emma stopped and looked at them. "This is useless. I am so frustrated now that I can't tell if I am feeling my emotions or hers." Emma stated. "I need to go home and regroup." Emma whispered defeated.

"I don't want to leave." Robin said frustrated.

"Robin, I am so sorry this happened." Emma put her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just go home and get some rest. We will think better in the morning." Charming added.

They all went back to Emma's car and the ride home was silent. When Emma walked in to her apartment Henry was waiting for her. "Where is she?" He asked.

"I don't know." Emma sat on the couch looking at her hands. "I've looked everywhere. I have tried using the connection between us to find her. It's like she just vanished in to thin air."

"You have to find her!" Henry was angry and blamed Emma for his mom's disappearance.

"I'm trying kid. I really am." Emma got up and just went into her room and shut the door.

Henry sat on the couch alone for a long time. As he sat there awake thinking of his mom, he still had not come up with any solutions to the problem. Emma, Snow and David went out first thing in the morning to try to track any signs of Regina, but returned that evening with nothing. Robin and the Merry Men also searched day and night.

The search for Regina went on for two days. They could not find anything to help them. Emma could sense her on occasion however it was just for a brief moment. It always gave the town hope that she was alive. Robin was almost losing his mind with worry and it was Henry, Roland and Sofia that kept him sane. Robin's biggest concern was that Regina's due date was coming up soon and the doctor told them that she would most likely deliver early.

Everyone gathered at Granny's to discuss the days plan of action at eight the next morning. Emma was sitting with Hook in a booth listening to David and Robin discuss every bit ground they had covered so far. Emma wasn't sure how long they had been there when she looked up at Hook and her face had gone completely ashen.

"What is it love?" He asked placing his hand over hers.

"I have to go." And she stood and ran out the door with many eyes following her.

"Where is she going?" Snow asked.

"I have no idea." Hook said standing and going after her.

The rest of the diner followed them out. As Emma stood in the middle of the street turning in circles, Snow walked up to her. "What is it Emma?"

"I have to find her. NOW!" She had tears running down her face. "Regina taught me how to transport myself, but I have never done it without her. Keep your fingers crossed that this works." Emma said to her mother.

"What's wrong? Is she ok?" Snow asked holding her daughters hand.

"No. She's not." Emma doubled over in pain. "It's so strong."

"Oh God Emma, is she in labor?" Robin appeared in front of her.

"Yes. And she is terrified. Wish me luck." Emma said. And with that she disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"Why didn't she take me with her?" Robin rubbed his hands through his hair. "Dammit!" He cursed and ran toward the forest.

Everyone decided it was most likely she was hidden somewhere in the forest so they all headed in that direction.

Emma appeared in some sort of hidden underground tunnel. It was damp and dimly lit. She began to run in the direction she sensed Regina was in. She fell to the ground as Regina had a contraction and vowed that as soon as she found her and they were all safe she would find away to break their connection.

Emma came upon a small cell in a large room. She could see Regina on her side on a tiny cot. "Regina?" She whispered.

"Who the hell are you?" She yelled as another contraction hit.

Emma did her best to stay upright and made her way toward the cell. Regina instantly had a fireball ready to throw at her. "My name is Emma. Do you not remember me? Please do not throw that at me I'm here to help you Regina. I'm going to get you out of here." Emma held her hands up to show her she meant no harm.

"It's Your Majesty to you! But I will not throw this if you can tell me what happened to me." Regina said trying to stand. As she stood clear liquid ran down her legs. "What the hell?"

"Regi...Your Majesty, you are in labor. You are going to give birth within the next hour or so. I need to get you out of here. Do you know who trapped you here?" Emma asked.

"Some woman that wants this baby. Zelena is pretending to be Maid Marian, whatever that means. She wants the baby to turn it dark." Regina said suddenly sitting with the next contraction.

"Babies. You are having twin girls." Emma smiled at her. "Zelena is very powerful. I need to get you out of here before she gets back."

"Surely she's not more powerful than I am." Regina laughed holding her head high.

"She kind of kicked your ass in your last fight. Until you used light magic, but we can talk about all that later. Is Rumple helping Zelena?" Emma bent get a better look at the lock.

"He was here, but the woman had his dagger. He didn't seem to want to help her. He only brought me to her because she had the dagger."

"Interesting." Emma bit her lip as she worked on the lock.

It took Emma two minutes to get the lock picked and as soon as she was in the room Regina grabbed her arm. "How did you find me? Who are you?"

"I can sense you. We are connected which I will explain to you after I get you out of here. And I told you that my name is Emma. I don't think I should tell you anything else since you have no memory of Storybrooke. Now hold on to me. I have to try to transport us out of here and to the hospital. I've only really done this with your help so I am super nervous." Emma said putting her arm around Regina's waist.

"My help? What is going on in this strange land?" She was so confused and in so much pain.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go with Chapter 11! Maybe only 1 or 2 chapters left! Thank you all for your support and reviews. Your support means so much! XOXO**

Emma was successful in transporting them to the hospital. She immediately pulled out her cell phone and called Snow and Robin. They were all on their way to the hospital.

"I don't understand any of this." Regina cried as she had another contraction. "Do you know who the father of this baby is?" She finally asked Emma.

"Yes I do. And just so you know he is on his way." Emma grimaced.

"Who is it?"

"Maybe you should sit down."

"Tell me now before I light you on fire." The Evil Queen was back.

"It's Robin Hood, your majesty." Emma watched her.

"The thief? Why would he do this to me?" Regina cried with horrible images running through her head.

"He is your true love."

Just then the doors flew open and in walked Snow, Charming, Hook, Henry, Roland and Robin with Sofia in his arms. The all rushed Regina and Emma quickly moved in front of her.

"Stop!" She yelled. "She has no memory of Storybrooke. All of her memories are from the Enchanted Forest."

"Mama?" Roland said squeezing by everyone to grab on to her legs.

"Who is this?" Regina said through teeth gritted in pain.

"I'm your son." Roland smiled up at her. She managed to force a smile and pat him on the head.

"What on Earth are you doing here Snow White?" Regina hissed.

"Let's just concentrate on getting you checked out." Emma distracted her.

A nurse finally came with a wheel chair and made Regina sit in it and they wheeled her back to the delivery room. They immediately began hooking her to monitors and machines. Emma and Robin both went back with her. Once she was settled Henry snuck in to her room while Robin and Emma updated everyone on her condition.

"Hi." He smiled at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I've always wanted to meet the Evil Queen. I'm very curious about you." Henry watched his mom closely.

"Who are you?" She was really getting impatient now.

"I am your son. Henry." He said walking to the side of her bed.

"Henry." She whispered closing her eyes. "Henry."

"Can I hold your hand?" He felt silly asking her, but he knew all too well the stories of the Evil Queen. After all he had read the book.

For some reason she was drawn to this boy. "Yes." She answered softly.

"You know, you don't seem evil to me." He said holding her hand in both of his.

"Child, you have no idea what I am capable of." She started to breath deep as another contraction hit.

"Yes I do." He smiled at her. "I'm the closest person to you."

"I hardly doubt it." She gave a small laugh. "If you are my son, who is your father? Surely not the thief?"

"No. My father's name was Baelfire. Rumplestiltskin's son." He watched her face.

"I would never!" She exclaimed shocked.

"No you wouldn't." He laughed. "You adopted me."

"I must be caught in a bad dream."

"That's how I feel too. It's strange to talk to you and you not have any memory of me. Can I give you a hug?"

"You want to hug the Queen?" She smiled at him.

Tears began to spill down his cheeks. "No. I want to hug my mom."

She didn't know why she did it, but she pulled him into a tight hug. She held him while he cried. Emma and Robin watched from the door giving Henry time with his mom. Emma was relieved when Regina reached for him and hugged him.

"It's going to be ok Henry." She whispered.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked walking into the room.

"What concern is that of yours thief?" And the Evil Queen was back.

"Considering Her Majesty is about to give birth to my children, I would say its a big concern of mine."

He went to her side and pushed his sleeve up. "Do you remember this?" He asked showing her his tattoo.

She went completely pale at that moment. "The lion tattoo." She whispered.

"Yes. You are my soul mate. You are the other half of my heart." He leaned down and kissed. He was flung away from her with a wave of her hand.

"Whoa." Emma yelped helping Robin up.

"I don't understand. True love's kiss should have worked." He said rubbing a spot on the back of his head.

"Let's talk outside." Emma ushered him out and turned to Regina. "I'll be right back. Don't hurt anyone."

"Robin, I need you to go get my parents. We cannot let those babies be born while her heart is so dark. That is what Zelena wanted. I need you to leave Roland and Sofia out there with Tink and bring everyone else back to Regina's room along with Henry." Emma ordered.

"Emma, I need to check her." Whale said walking passed Emma into the room. Emma just nodded following him in.

"Ok. Let's see how you're doing?" Whale asked lifting her feet into the stirrups.

"What are you doing?" She screeched throwing him to the wall with a wave of her hand. "I remember you. You promised you would bring Daniel back!"

"What the hell is going on?" Whale asked picking himself up off the ground.

"I'm sorry doctor. Rumplestiltskin put a spell on her and she has no memory of Storybrooke. You are no longer looking at Regina, you are looking at Her Majesty, The Queen." Emma sighed. "Regina, this is your doctor."

"This whole situation is just so mixed up!" She cried as another contraction gripped her.

"I have to check you Regina. I have to see if the babies head is crowning. So I need you to put your feet in the damn stirrups." He frowned at her. "And you cast this damn curse and made me the doctor of this town. I guess you should have thought that through a little further." Whale snapped at her.

"Come on Regina. He as to check on the babies." Emma said taking her hand.

"Ok. You are at seven centimeters. You have a ways to go, but should be pushing in the next half hour or so." Whale disposed of his gloves and left the room.

"I know you're scared Regina, but we will get through this together." Emma patted her hand.

"Scared? I'm not scared. I'm in pain. There is a difference." Regina jerked her hand away.

Just then Snow, Charming, Henry and Robin entered the room. "You." Regina spat as her heart monitor began to speed up.

"Regina. Just stay calm. I need to talk to them." Emma said giving her a stern look. "You just take some deep breaths and try to relax. Breath through the contractions." Emma continued.

"Shut up." Regina ordered still glaring at Snow white.

"We need a plan fast." Emma started. "True love's kiss didn't work because Regina is Robin's true love, not the Evil Queen. Right now Robin, knowing her past, you are just a man pushing himself on her. Henry, have you been practicing the protection spell she taught us?" Emma asked.

"Yes. I have it down." He replied looking again at Regina.

"Our biggest problem is that we have no way to break this curse on her. Regina loves many people, but the Evil Queen... She doesn't." Emma sounded defeated.

"I can hear you idiots talking!" Regina yelled as another contraction ripped through her body.

"That's not true." Snow interrupted.

"What do you mean." Snow whispered to them so Regina couldn't hear them. "She loved Sofia."

"Yes!" Emma exclaimed. "But she thinks she's dead. How do we convince her she's not when the woman laying in that bed doesn't trust us?" Emma rubbed her hands over her face. "We are running out of time.

"I know who she trusts." Snow smiled.

"Who?" They all asked in unison.

"Granny. I'll call the diner and get her down here." Charming left the room.

"Do I really have to lay here looking at that incessant brat?" Regina's heart monitor shot up again as she looked at Snow White.

"Regina..." Snow whispered.

"Get away from me!" Regina yelled.

"I need her to stay in here while Henry and I protect you and the babies from your sister. Robin is going to go with us to help." Emma gave Regina a soft smile.

"No!" Robin looked at Emma. "I can't leave her."

"Robin, I need you to come with me. If Henry and I can't this barrier up in time. I need you and your Merry Men to protect her."

A few minutes later Granny was the hospital and briefed on the situation. She was ready and willing to take on the task that had been given to her.

Granny entered hospital room slowly. Emma waited outside the door with Sofia.

"Wolf." Regina hissed through gritted teeth.

"Yes child. We need to have a talk and you aren't going to like it, but you need to hear me out. I know seeing me takes you back to a place you would rather forget, but we need to talk."

"Fine." Regina said breathing through a contraction as the wolf took her hand.

"Regina, do you trust me?" Granny started.

Regina searched the old woman's eyes for some hint as to what was going on. She only found kindness and concern. "Yes."

"Do you remember the last time you were pregnant?" The wolf asked.

"Of course I do you fool! How dare you speak of that day." Regina tried to pull her hand away, but Granny refused to let go.

"I need you to go back to that day Regina. The way you felt about that baby you were carrying." Granny said softly.

"Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to you?" Regina cried, she wasn't sure if it was the pain or the painful memory but she couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"Because it's important Regina. Do you remember the love you had for that baby?" Granny asked.

"Of course." It was a heartbroken admission.

"Regina, Leopold told you that the baby died, but she didn't." Granny finally said.

"You're lying." Regina cried.

"I'm not."

"Did you know all along the baby was alive?" Regina asked horrified.

"No. I just found a few days ago. I'm going to walk out of this room and get the baby. I want you to see the baby." Granny said standing gently watching the Queen's reaction.

Granny opened the door and took the baby from Emma's arms and walked back to Regina's bedside. Regina's heart monitor began to beep at faster pace than before as Granny approached with the baby in her arms. She bent down and laid the baby on Regina's chest.

"It's a girl?" Regina asked with tears.

"Yes child. This is your daughter, Sofia." Granny smiled at her.

Regina moved the baby's blanket away from her face so she could see her. She was beautiful. As soon as Regina move the blanket, the baby woke up knowing she was back with her mother and began to move her face toward her chest wanting to eat.

"What is she doing?" Regina asked.

"She wants you to feed her." Granny was still watching the Queen's face intently.

Another contraction ripped through Regina's body and the baby began to cry. Emma ran back into the room.

"Regina, we are running out of time." But Regina didn't hear her. Once the contraction stopped, she lifted her daughter to breast and the baby began to eat as Regina cried silent tears. "Regina." Emma whispered.

"What?" she asked quietly still in awe of this tiny person.

"I need you to kiss your baby. I need you to channel all that love you are feeling for her and kiss her." Emma instructed.

Regina closed her eyes and kissed her daughter. As she did the curse broke with a wind that blew so hard that it shook the building.

Robin ran from the front entrance of the hospital into Regina's room. "Robin." She whispered.

Robin smiled at her. "There you are."

"What in the hell happened?" She asked looking into his blue eyes.

"We will talk about it later. Right now, you need to have these babies."

"I'm so sorry I threw you into the wall." She cried.

"It's already forgotten my love. All that matters is this moment right now." He kissed her forehead.

Emma took Sofia and left Regina and Robin alone. Dr. Whale returned and checked Regina again. "Ok Your Majesty, are you ready to starting pushing?" Whale looked at her skeptically.

"I'm back Whale. Sorry about earlier." She breathed through another contraction. "And I'm as ready as I'm going to be." She hissed.

"Ok. Let's start pushing with the next contraction. Robin if you could get behind her and help support her weight." Dr. Whale instructed.

"Ok. Here it comes." Regina said through gritted teeth.

"Push Regina." Whale instructed.

"Oh my God." Regina yelled as she pushed. She was gripping Robin's hand so hard she was sure she was crushing it.

As the contraction subsided, she leaned back on the bed taking deep breaths. "You are doing great my love." Robin wiped her hair off her face.

"Regina, the baby's head is crowning. Her head will be out on the next push. I need a big push this time."

As the contraction hit, Robin helped her sit up and she pushed with all her might. "Her head is out. Nurse, suction please. Regina, push. We are almost there."

Regina pushed again as had as she could. "Robin, look down here as your first daughter is about to make her grand entrance." Robin peered down and watched as his daughter took her first breath. "Baby number one is out. She's beautiful Regina." Whale said.

"Why isn't she crying? Robin why isn't she crying?" Regina began to cry.

"She's fine Regina." Dr Whale reassured her. "Come on baby, cry so your mama can hear you." He said suctioning out her nose and mouth. "As the baby began to scream the lights flickered in the hospital room and Regina breathed a sigh of relief.

"Here comes another contraction." Regina cried.

"I'm right here love." Robin told her halding tightly to her hand.

"Push Regina." Dr Whale said as he saw the babies head coming. "Push."

"Stop saying that!" Regina yelled while pushing.

"Baby number two's head is out." Whale said using the suction again. "One more big push and she's here."

Regina bore down with all might and pushed with every ounce of energy she had left. Baby number two came into the world screaming.

"She's just like her mother. Making her presence known." Dr. Whale laughed as he cleaned up baby number. He lay both girls on Regina's chest so she could see them. She kissed both of them and breathed a much needed sigh of relief.

"I'm going take the girls back and check them out because they were early. Robin, do you want to come with the girls?" Whale asked.

"My love do you want me to go with them?" He asked.

"Yes. Keep them safe." She smiled kissing them again.

As soon as Whale lifted the girls from their mother they began to scream. When they did, the lights in the room completely went out. "Again, just like their mother." Whale laughed.

**_Again thank you for reading. We will get a description of these perfect babies in the next chapter! Please keep the reviews coming!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_First of all, I apologize in the delay of posting the FINAL CHAPTER of this story. You all have been so great. I have started the sequel. _**

**_Second, I GOT TO MEET LANA LAST SATURDAY! AMAZING! It was a dream come true. That is the reason I was not able to concentrate on anything else. I was looking forward to it so much I couldn't think straight. And I will say that she does not disappoint. She is FABULOUS! So please forgive me. Love you all!_**

As the nurse and Robin left the room with the girls, Dr. Whale turned to her majesty, "Regina, I'm going to talk to Robin outside for a second and then I'll be back so we can finish up in here." She acknowledged him with a wave.

"Robin, that took a lot out of Regina. Considering everything she's been through, this may be a lenghty recovery. Giving birth to one baby is exhausting, but she just gave birth to two. We are going to need to keep a close eye on her as she heals to be sure there is no hemorraging." Whale explained.

"Understood doctor." Robin nodded. "Can you let everyone know they are ok and send Emma in to sit with Regina until I get back?"

"Of course as soon as I make sure everything is fine with Regina." Whale turned and went back into Regina's room.

Whale and a nurse helped Regina get cleaned up and ready for visitors. She required some stitching, but other than that everything was fine.

Whale walked out to give the Queen's family an update. "The babies are here. Two healthy little girls that are completely identical even down to their birth weight of five pounds five ounces and eighteen inches long. Regina is doing just fine. I ask that you all go home and let Regina rest for the rest of the day. When she gets home I want her on bed rest and no stress for two weeks. I only want her on her feet to shower. I can't stress to you enough how important that is. She will be nursing three babies and that is going to be exhausting. She will need the help of all of you. Emma, Robin asked that you stay with Regina until he gets back. He is staying with the babies while I go check them out and give them a clean bill of health." Whale turned and headed back to check on the babies.

"Please take Henry and Roland home with you guys and keep them safe. I'll keep Sofia with us so Regina can feed her. And Henry, as soon as you get to the apartment, protection spell." Emma hugged the boys and everyone went their separate ways.

"Regina?" Emma called peeking in the door.

"Ms. Swan." Regina whispered back, her voice hoarse.

"How are you feeling?" Emma walked in holding Sofia.

"I'm tired, but good." She said holding her arms out for Sofia.

Emma placed the baby in her arms and watched as Regina kissed her and nursed her. "Whale says two weeks of bed rest for you."

"What? I'll be fine tomorrow." Regina brushed her off.

"I'm serious. He made us all swear to keep you off your feet." Emma smiled.

"Thank you for everything Emma." Regina smiled back as she traced her finger on her babies face.

"It was my mom who had the idea of how to break the spell." Emma shrugged.

"Figures." Regina laughed.

There was a soft knock on the door and Snow peeked her head in. "Can I come in?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Regina smiled.

"Why aren't you with the boys? I asked you to look after them." Emma stood walking to her mother.

"They are fine with Charming and Hook." Snow smiled.

"I'm sure they are fine Emma." Regina agreed.

"How are you feeling?" Snow asked as she sat on the side of the bed next to Regina.

"Exhausted." Regina sighed lifting Sophia to her shoulder to burp her.

"Is there anything we can do?" The princess asked fluffing Regina's pillows.

"Not at the moment." Sophia let out a loud burp that had all three women laughing. "On second thought, could you get the nurses to bring an extra bed in here for Sophia?"

"I could take her home for the night if you'd like." Emma offered.

"No. I've already been away from her for too long, but thank you."

"I'm going to get some things from the apartment and take them to your house if that's ok with you. Whale wants us there to keep you resting for the next two weeks." Emma added bending to get a diaper out of Sophia's diaper bag. "I'll change her for you before I leave." Emma held her hands out for the baby.

The truth was that Emma was enjoying helping with Sophia. Other than her brother Neal, she hadn't had any experience with babies. Sophia was special to Emma because Emma helped find her. As she took the baby and changed her diaper, she took the liberty of putting her in some comfy pink pajamas. Once the baby was dressed Emma lifted her to her chest and just stared her. She really was a gorgeous child with raven hair and amazing skin. She really was the spitting image of her mother. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched the baby sleeping in her arms.

Regina was watching the interaction between Emma and Sophia. She could sense the love and sadness coming from Emma. Regina's heart went out to the blonde knowing she had missed all of these moments with Henry. Of course she wouldn't have had it any other way, but seeing it from Emma's persepective now, this had to be incredibly difficult.

It was Snow that broke the silence that had fallen over the room, "Emma?"

Emma didn't hear her mother, instead she continued to hum softly and sway with Sophia in her arms as silent tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Snow, give us a minute please." Regina patted Snow's hand.

Snow didn't want to leave. Emma was her daughter after all and if there was something wrong it should be her to help her not Regina. Snow stood and walked toward Emma. "Emma?" She whispered softly.

"No Regina, she needs her mother." Snow insisted while Regina just shook her head. Regina could sense what Emma was feeling and it was a mixture of sadness, love and anger.

"Emma!" Snow said loudly.

"What?" Emma turned to her mother with anger in her eyes.

"What's wrong Emma?" Snow asked.

"Snow. Stop." Regina tried again shaking her head. It was dumbfounding to Regina that Snow couldn't figure out what was troubling her own daughter.

"Regina, butt out. Please." Snow replied sharply.

"Don't talk to her like that! She's done nothing to you!" Emma hissed at her mother.

"You know what, give me my baby and you both get out. I just gave birth after being held prisoner for several days. You will NOT come into my room and order me around Snow White! GET OUT!" Regina yelled.

"Regina, I'm so sorry." Snow apologized.

Emma was still looking at Snow as though she could have killed her.

"Emma, give me Sophia and you go check on the boys please." Regina looked curiously at the blonde.

"Regina, I'm sorry." Emma whispered reluctantly handing Sophia over.

"Emma, come see me in the morning." Regina gently took her daughter from the blonde savior. "And Snow, we've come a long way in our relationship for you to try to talk to me like that. That's a mistake you will not make twice." The queen warned.

"You're right. Especially right now. I am so sorry." Snow bent and hugged Regina and was suprised when her step-mother didn't push her away.

As they were about to walk out the door, Robin came in to the room pushing a tiny bed followed by a nurse pushing another little bed. All three women were just in awe as the babies were rolled to Regina's bedside. Snow and Emma both peaked at the girls and then slipped out the door to leave the family to themselves. Robin took Sophia and lay the first baby into his Queen's arms and watched as tears spilled down her cheeks. Just then his other daughter began to fuss in her bed and quickly lifted her and cradled her to his chest.

"So what are we naming these gorgeous loves?" Robin asked kissing her head.

"I have no idea. Do you have any ideas?" She asked caressing the baby's face.

"How about Cecilia?" He asked thoughtfully.

"I love it. We could call her Ceci." Regina kissed the baby's face. "Hello Ceci. I'm your momma."

"And how about you little one?" Robin asked handing baby numer two to Regina.

"I think we should name her Sky." Regina lay both babies on her lap and studied them for any differences.

"Sophia, Ceci and Sky all sound very similar." He laughed kissing a sleeping Sophia and laying her in one of the beds.

"But its cute." Regina smiled.

The Queen inspected every inch of her new daughters. Their hair was the color of warm carmel, and their skin was light like thier father. At that moment she realized that her daughters both looked just like their father. She saw no sign of her anywhere, until as she studied their faces she froze frowning.

Robin noticed how Regina had become instantly tense while staring at the babies.

"Oh no." She whispered.

"What is? What's wrong Regina?" He rushed to her side.

"Don't you see it?" She had a horrified expression on her face.

"See what milady?" Robin bent to look at the babies. They looked perfect.

But Regina saw it. She saw something she only saw when she looked in the mirror...as the Evil Queen. They both had a birth mark by their mouth. The same mark the only dawned her face when she was at her darkest. She had done this. Her sister had turned her dark just long enough to effect her babies. What had she done?

"Regina, you're scaring me. What do you see?"

"The birth mark. On their faces. That is the only part of them that looks like me and it was only in my darkest moments that I had that mark." She whispered as tears ran down her face.

Robin started to laugh, "Oh milday, I'm sure that is just a coincidence. They are beautiful and perfect. And we all have a little darkness. Our daughters will be what they will be. All of our children have the ability to be both good or evil, birth mark or not. And we will love them through it and work through what ever comes our way as a family." He kissed Regina's forehead.

Regina let Robin's reassurance resonate in her mind. She took a calming breath and decided she wasn't gonig to worry about the future. Robin was right, any of there children could choose a dark path and it was their job to guide them in the right direction. So she closed her eyes and sensed their magic. When she closed her eyes and concentrated on them she found the difference between the two. Ceci's magic was hot pink and Sky's magic was an electric blue. The girls would be able to fool others with their identical looks, but their mother would always be able to tell them apart.

Dr. Whale came in early the next morning and gave Regina and both babies their discharge paperwork. Regina was up getting everyone into their carriers when Emma came in. "Everyone ready to go?"

"Yes."Regina smiled. "Emma, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. How are you doing?" Regina lifted Sky into her carrier with a small groan.

"Here let me help." Emma rushed to her side and helped get Sky strapped in. "What do you mean how am I doing? You are the one that just gave birth." Emma gave a small chuckle.

"You know what I'm talking about. You obviously became very attached to Sophia while I was gone. I see how you look at her. It's a longing I know all too well."

"Regina, I don't know what to say. If you don't want my help then just say so." Emma huffed turning to leave.

"Miss Swan, the tantrums that you and your mother are throwing recently are getting on my last nerve. That is not what I meant and you know that." Regina snapped at the blonde.

Emma stopped halfway to the door and turned to her friend. "I can't put words to how I am feeling right now."

"I love that you have a bond with Sophia. It means everything to me that you took care of her while I was gone. You found her and brought her back to me. I can't repay you for that. I want you to have a relationship with all of my children. You and I are connected for life through our son. Sometimes a little too connected." Regina nudged her with her elbow. "Just know that you will have this one day too. It will not make up for time lost with our son, but had you not made the choice you made all those years ago, we wouldn't be standing here today."

"I missed all of this with Henry. I'm angry at my mother and father because I feel like if they hadn't made the choices they made then maybe I would have been able to be a good mother. Then I feel guilty because I've got this amazing kid that if I had done anything different he wouldn't be who he is today. Maybe he wouldn't have the heart of the truest believer. Should I feel guilty that I wouldn't have done anything differently?" Emma's voice was thick with tears.

"I can't tell you what to feel Ms. Swan," Regina took both of Emma's hands in hers, "but what I can tell you is, if you can stop being so guarded you will have this one day too." Regina motioned at the three babies.

"Hopefully not all at the same time like you. Only a Queen can handle this!" Emma laughed.

"I want you to be comfortable and happy when you are with the girls. I don't want you to look at them and feel regret. I want you to look at them and feel the love an aunt should feel." Regina whspered hugging Emma.

"So I get to be Aunt Emma?"

"Of course. I couldn't get rid of you before and I think it would be damn near impossible now. Plus we are stronger as team."

"You are one hundred percent correct. What do you say we get out of here. Robin has the car pulled around." Emma lifted Sophia and Sky's carriers while Regina carried Ceci on her lap as the nurse wheeled them out.

Later that evening Regina was laying on the couch while everyone busied themselves around the house. Granny sat watch over her to make sure she didn't try to get up unless she had to go to the bathroom. Robin eventually came and sat next to her so she could lean against him. The babies were all in the crib that Charming and Henry had assembled in the living room. Ruby and Emma stood over the babies arguing about who was going to hold who first. Snow, Henry, Roland and Neal were all sitting on the floor playing with toys. Charming and Hook were making the rounds to be sure there was no danger close by. Regina drifted off to sleep.

Everyone jumped when Regina suddenly sat up and gasped.

"What is milady?" Robin asked brushing her hair out of her face. She had only been asleep about a half an hour.

"I had this dream that you were with Zelena and she was pregnant with your child." Regina turned to him.

"I assure you that is the most ridiculous thing I have heard." Robin laughed.

"That is some soap opera material right there." Emma laughed.

The whole room erupted in laughter. While Zelena was still a threat they weren't going to worry about it today. Right now they were all together and when they were together they were at their strongest. And they all know that only the strong survive.

**_There is a lot left undone in this story which is why there will be a sequel. We will look deeper into Emma and Snow's relationship. We will deal with Zelena and anything new that should come up. The sequel will also be heavily based on a few Rumple issues. Because I LOVE Rumple. Belle will be a big fctor in the sequel as well. I hope you enjoyed this story and will read the next one. Let me know your thoughts!_**


End file.
